Secrets
by Moshimoro6785
Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually revealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what’s wrong with Connie? CharlieJulieAdam, ConnieGuy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney does)

Authors Note: Hey! I want to thank everyone writing about the ducks. Because of your writings, I was inspired to write this.

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

"The test results confirmed our fears Ms. Gaffney. The results found this problem with your heart," Dr. Williams said as he looked toward the obviously shocked father and daughter.

"My heart? Are you sure? I know I've been really tired lately, but lots of teens go through it, I mean I live in a boarding school. Every teen is always tired and for the most part I've been pretty healthy person in good shape," Julie replied. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _A heart problem? How can that be?_ She shook her head in disbelief. Her father took her hand and grasp it tightly, so that she knew that he was there supporting her.

"I've check the results Ms. Gaffney"

"Just call me Julie. I hate being called Ms. Gaffney. It makes me sound so old."

"All right, Julie. You have something called restrictive cardiomyopathy caused from hereditary hemochromatosis, the problem your father said your mother had. It's basically when the muscle in your heart becomes stiff and doesn't allow enough blood to enter the ventricles because of too much iron in your heart. I had to get a second opinion and she confirmed it. It's a very rare condition and truthfully Julie; you are the first patient I've ever had to have this kind of disease."

"Are you absolutely sure Doctor?" Mr. Gaffney said. His face looked as though it had aged ten years after hearing the news. He looked so sad and so distraught, but tried to keep a comforting face for his daughter.

"We're 100% positive on this, Mr. Gaffney. I'm sorry."

"Am I going to be okay? I mean, how serious is this?"

"Well Julie, any problems with your heart is serious and with this condition, it usually develops heart failure."

Julie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "hea..heart failure? Are you serious?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. Heart failure doesn't mean your heart stops pumping. It just means your heart is not pumping blood effectively, not giving the body its oxygen and nutrients. But Julie, it depends on how rapidly this condition develops. It could be years till you have heart failure..."

"But it could also be months... days even..." Julie said. Her eyes started to well up. _This could not be happening. It's our senior year. We're going all the way this year. I'm with the love of my life. We're going to go to college soon. This can't be happening. _She remembered everything that happened to her mother and father, even though she was very little at the time. Her mom was tired all the time, coughing, wheezing, and had trouble breathing, while her father going through hell and back when he lost her.

"Don't think negatively like that, Julie. With the shape and condition, you're in. It is very unlikely and if you change your diet and fluid intake, you'll be okay."

"What do we need to do, Doctor Williams?" Mr. Gaffney asked. He wanted to make sure he did everything he possibly could to help his daughter get through this. He had to. He couldn't believe that this was happening to his daughter; first his wife, and now his daughter. He already lost his wife, he wasn't about to lose his daughter.

"Well, like your wife, Mr. Gaffney, Julie has to decrease her sodium intake severely. She can only intake around 2 grams per day and can't eat anything like potato chips, pretzels, salted nuts, pizza, canned anything, olives, frozen dinners. She should avoid drinking alcohol, and being realistic, I'm sure your friends and yourself have drank before, so I'm saying now... limit yourself to one glass max and very rarely, Julie. You should also limit the amount of fluids you intake. I would recommend no more sodas and just juice and water..."

"Is there anything else, doctor?"

"Yes... unfortunately Julie... you're going to have to limit your physical activity..."

"What? You're not saying what I think you're saying; PLEASE say you're not saying that..." Julie replied. _This is NOT happening. Tell me she is not going to say what I think she's about to say._

"Well, I know that you're a goalie, so you're not skating back and forth the rink, which is a good thing, so you can try it out, but the first sign of trouble Julie, for your own sake, you have to stop."

"Thank you for everything doctor," Mr. Gaffney said, as his daughter stood there in silence; her eyes, cold and distant, staring blankly off into the distance.

"I'm going to prescribe some chelating agents, beta-adrenergic blockers to control palpitations, and vasodilators to reduce the pressure that the heart must pump and I recommend a treatment of phlebotomy before she leaves for school..."

Julie just stared at a wall. She didn't know what to think, what to do... Her father gently helped her off the chair. They both quietly walked out of the doctor's office and got into the car. Both of them sat there in silence...

Mr. Gaffney picked up the medicine, as Julie sat in the car, just staring expressionlessly nowhere. They soon go into the house and Julie finally looked and turned to her father, her lips were quivering and her hands were shaking.

"Am I going to die dad? Am I?" Julie collapsed crying in his arms. Mr. Gaffney took his daughter into his arms and tried to remain as stoic as possible, but a single tear rolled down his eyes.

"Things are going to be okay, baby. We're going to get through this and live life to the fullest we can." Mr. Gaffney silently promised himself he would do anything possible to make her the happiness she can be. They both sat there in the middle of the living room, crying in each others arms.

Hours later, the phone rang.

"Gaffney residence."

"Hi, Mr. Gaffney. Can I speak to Julie?"

"Sure Adam. One second, lemme go get her."

Adam heard Julie's father shout out her name and her yelling back that she got it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Catlady, it's me."

"Adam!! Omg, am I so glad to hear from you."

"Me too. I thought you were going to call earlier, but I guess I was mistaken."

"Oh sorry. I just had some other things on my mind right now, that's all."

"Is everything all right? How did the doctors appointment go?"

Julie stopped for a second. _I can't tell him on the phone. This will hurt him so much... I know if I was in the same position, this would kill me. _

"Hello? Julie?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Adam. Everything is fine." Julie tried to sound as relaxed and relieved as she could, but it didn't convince Adam.

"You don't sound all right, but I'm not going to push it out of you. You'll tell me when you think the time is right. I love you though, Julie, I hope you know that."

_Whew. _Julie loved that Adam knew when to stop pushing; she loved everything about him. "I love you too, Adam, so much. You have no idea... You mean so much to me... I love you..."

"I love you too, Julie. You know I'll be there for you for anything, thick and thin."

"I know... but honest I'm fine. I'm just happy to hear from you right now; that's all. So, talk to me. Anything happening in Minnesota?"

"Oh yea! I actually do have some great news. Orion called and said that there are going to be a bunch of scouts this year to recruit for the minors! "

"Omigosh... That's great Adam! I know that's what you've dreamed about..."

"I know and you know, maybe if we're lucky, we can be together!"

"Adam, you know the chances of that happening are so slim... I mean I'm not even allowed to play in the minors."

"I know, but you're a straight A student and star goalie of the Mighty Ducks, so you'll probably get to go to any college you wished!"

"I hope so... But in case, you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't change your plans for me. Don't give up something you want for me."

"Julie, you're the one I want. I've basically loved you the moment you skated onto that ice rink during the junior goodwill games. I don't want to be away from you ever. With everything in my life, you are my one constant. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything."

"But I couldn't live with myself if you gave something up that you wanted for me. So just promise me Adam."

"If me promising you this makes you happy, then I promise Jules."

"All right... I have to go. I love you Adam."

"Okay. I love you too Jules. I'll see you soon."

As soon as they hung up, Julie slumped to the ground. _God, I wish he was here. How can I ever tell him this? _She gently and gradually got up from the floor and walked over to her room. She plopped onto the bed and hugged the penguin Adam got for her at the school carnival and just cried her heart out.

The Next Morning

"Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep okay?"

"Actually, I didn't really get any sleep at all. A few hours here and there."

"You should get more sleep, you know."

"I couldn't help it dad. I just needed to do some thinking. Either ways, the sunrise was beautiful."

"What were you thinking about?"

"School, the ducks, hockey, college, my future... or lack there of."

"hey hey... don't say that. You heard the doctor. There's no telling when this would happen. This could happen years and years into life."

"But mom..."

"Mom situation wasn't the same, you know that. By the time we found out, it was too late to help her..."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Julie?"

"Because I know you hate talking about mom, especially about the illness."

"I don't hate talking about mom Julie," her dad said as he reached over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's just very difficult for me to relive those memories. I...I just miss her so much."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When mom was dying, was she in pain?"

"No, well at least I don't think so. If she was, she certainly hid it very well from me. She was just tired all the time and had a hard time breathing sometimes... The thing that upset her the most was that she wouldn't be able to see you grow up to the beautiful girl you are now, but I know she's watching you from up above. Your mother was a wonderful woman. She had a heart of gold. She lived everyday to the fullest, even the day she passed. She loved us and knew we loved her back unconditionally and that was all she needed."

"And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret being with her even though she was dying?"

"No... not at all. There was actually a time where I was so angry at her. I was angry that she had left me alone; angry that she wasn't going to see you grow up. I wanted her to be there when you had your first kiss, or your first period and she wasn't, but one day, I just remember everything she had left me, all the memories, and I've learned to cherish it till the day I die."

Julie smiled at the thought of her parents being together and happy. She didn't remember much, but the pictures he had shown her said it all, but doubt still plagued her mind.

"Does it still hurt that she's gone?"

Her father's face turned solemn. "Every day of my life: but with time, it gets easier. Honey, I know what you're thinking and don't think this way. We caught the condition in good time. It could be years before anything truly happens."

"You don't know what I'm thinking dad! You don't know what it's like: to know that your future is uncertain... to dream all these things in life, only to know that they may NEVER happen now..."

"Stop this right now! Your life is not over! You can still have your dreams SO JUST STOP!!!!"Julie stood there shocked at hearing her father scream like that. He had never screamed at her like that ever before. She just couldn't believe it."I'm sorry Julie, I didn't mean..."

"I know dad, I know."

She turned to hug her dad as tightly as she could. "I love you dad."

"I love you too."

After a moment of embrace, Mr. Gaffney began to speak about the school situation as gently as possible.

"Julie, we need to talk about the school situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I would really like you to stay in Maine with me."

Julie quickly removed herself out of her dad's grip. "Dad, no. My life is at Eden Hall. The Ducks are there, Adam is there. I can't leave them."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not going to be alone. I'll be with the ducks. I'll be with Adam. I want to be with Adam."

"Sweetie, you know I want you to happy more than anything. But do you really think you want to have Adam to go through this? Because even though I never regret a second I spent with your mother, it's a lot to go through at his age. You guys have only been together for two years, while your mother and I were together since..."

"Since...?"

"Since high school... but Julie, we didn't know about her condition till we were married! Maybe even after that!"

"He'll be there for me..."

"But at what cost?"

Julie twinge at what he said. He was right though. Adam would go through the flames for her, even if that meant risking his hockey career as well and she didn't want that.

"You're right, dad. It's not fair to him, but I still want to go back to Minnesota. We can make this work."

"You're not going to give this up are you?"

"No."

"All right, maybe I can transfer there or something, but we'll work it out, but promise me, if there is any trouble, anything, you will tell me, all right?"

"I promise, but please don't tell the school about my condition dad."

"What? Why?"

"Because they will kick me off the team for safety reasons and everyone will know and I don't want Adam to find out, not like that, at least until I can figure out something dad."

"This is a very dangerous game you're playing Julie."

"But if you were in the same position, you would have done the same. Being in love means letting go when you need to and I need to..."

Julie gave her dad one more hug and left to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something.

AN: I'm sorry if you guys thought this chapter went extremely slow. It'll get better, I swear! Lots of comments please! Tell me if you like it or not!


	2. welcome back

Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney does)

Authors Note: Omigosh! I was so excited that people responded so well to my story! I hope it can live up to your expectations! By the way, to respond to **banksiebabes99 **comment, I did do some online research on the disease, but it's not all factual (more like 80%, 20% for effect (i.e the hockey situation) (or things I inferred based on the information)... sorry).. but I thank for all of the factual information I got.

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

Two Weeks Later

All the ducks have returned back to Eden Hall Academy for their final senior year together and decided to meet up at Goldberg's diner before school started.

Julie and Adam enter Goldberg's together and noticed all the ducks were there, except Connie. Portman, Goldberg, Fulton, Dwayne were throwing French fries at each other, while Russ and Ken were discussing pick up lines to use for girls. Luis seemed to be flirting with another cheerleader, a different one from the last time she saw him. Julie curiously wondered how many he would go more he would go through until he realized what he wanted. She also turned to see Charlie and Guy were discussing something. Julie noticed that it had to be serious, since Charlie seemed like he was consoling Guy.

"JULIE THE CAT!!! WELCOME BACK!!!" Portman shouted as the ducks came rushing towards Julie giving her a biggest hug in the world. Charlie and Guy looked up from their conversation to see Adam and Julie standing at the door.

"Hey! No love for banksie here?" Adam joked as they all surrounded Julie.

"Awww, Adam wants some lovin' here?" Portman joked as he puckered his lips and pretend to give Adam a kiss.

"Uhhh.. No thanks Portman."

"Ha Ha. Julie's probably given Adam all the lovin' he needs anyways!" Goldberg replied and Adam and Julie instantly blushed.

"Goldberg..." Julie rolled her eyes as she playfully hit Goldberg on the arm.

"Hey! Don't gotta hit someone who's only saying the truth" Goldberg replied.

"ANYWAYS..." Adam said, "Julie, lets get something to eat, you must be starved."

"I am, mister Banks. Lead the way."

"Hey Mr. Goldberg. Can I get a cheeseburger, while Julie..."

"Just a house salad with no dressing. Thanks."

"I thought you were hungry?" Adam asked.

"I am. I'm just eating healthier now that's all."

"You're not like on a diet are you? 'Cause I think you're beautiful just the way you are. I wouldn't care if you gain 300 pounds, I would still love you." Adam kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww how sweet Banksie, but no I swear I'm not on a diet. I'm just eating healthier now... but I love you for the concern." Julie turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

"UGH... Get a room..." Averman said as he saw the couple kissing. Adam and Julie started laughing.

As soon as they got their food, Adam and Julie sat down in the booth where Charlie and Guy were talking.

"Hey guys. Mind if we sit here?" Julie asked as she place her food on the table.

"No, not at all. Welcome back Julie," Charlie replied as both Guy and Charlie moved over to give Adam and Julie some room to sit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked.

"What else could we be possibly talking about? The only thing that Guy has been talking about for the last week..." Charlie replied.

"What are you guys talking about? Am I missing something here?" Julie curiously asked.

"Sorry. I thought you knew since you're like one of Connie's closest friends and all," Guy countered as he looked down and played with his food some more.

"I've been really busy last week, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to her. What's wrong with Connie?"

"I don't know. She just broke up with me Thursday for no reason whatsoever... and has made a complete 360! I honestly have no idea why and she's not talking to any of us... I'm worried... I think there's something up."

Flashback

"Connie! Over here!" Guy called Connie over to the pond as he sat there watching the sun glisten over the water.

"Hey. I can't stay for long..." Connie stated as she stood above him.

"What? Why not?" Guy asked as he stood up to meet her eyes. He gently took her hands into his, but she pushed him away. He looked at her, a little stunned by her reaction.

"Look... I just wanted to tell you this isn't working out.,," Connie said while looking at the floor. She couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"What?! This isn't working out? But Connie... I feel like it's been going great... we were doing great.."

"WE are wrong, Guy. There should have never been a "we" okay? I don't have feelings for you anymore and I should end this before it gets worse. I'm sorry... this wasn't meant to be" Connie cried as she ran off.

"CONNIE... WAIT!!!" Guy screamed to her and tried to catch up with her with no avail.

End Flashback

"Wow... I had no idea... The last time I talked to her... she's seemed antsy but happy," Julie exclaimed.

"Isn't there a slight possibly she just wants to move on?" Charlie asked exasperated. He hated the constant depression and denial Guy was in since that day.

"Yes. I'm positive. Something is up. She trusts you guys. Maybe she'll open up to you guys, right?"

"Well I don't think so. She might feel like we're interrogating her... I think whoever knows her best should ask," Julie countered.

"Well you're her roommate and one of her best friends. Why don't you ask her?"

"I actually think Charlie should be the one."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, You are her best friend too you know and you've known her the longest. You can certainly tell whether or not she's hiding something."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I'll go talk to her when I see her, BUT in the meanwhile, since everyone is back, what do you guys want to do?"

"What else? Let's play some street hockey!! Last one there has to room with Dwayne!" Julie said as she got up and grabbed Adam by the arm to run and get their gear.

"HEY!" Dwayne cried out as he, with the other ducks, ran out of Goldberg's diner.

**Julie and Connie's Room**

After the street hockey game, Julie went back to her dorm room that was full of boxes. As soon as she starts unpacking, she sees Connie coming out of the bathroom.

"Connie!! I've missed you!! " Julie said as she walked towards her. As soon as she got towards her, Connie gently pushed her away.

"Hey... Look I won't be around much, just got to put my shit somewhere..."

"Where are you going?" Julie asked and blocked the door so that she might get some kind of answer.

"Out."

"Where?"

"What are you my mother? I'm going out. Just leave me alone."

"Whoa Connie... what's with the hostility here? And what's with the outfit?" Julie asked as she finally noticed that Connie was wearing a leather skirt with a skimpy tube top shirt.

"Why do you care now? You're too into your own life and your BOYfriend to even care about your old best friend now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I care! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because from now on, I'm going to live my life the way I please... and that means getting out of here," Connie pushed Julie out of way and left, leaving Julie bewildered.

"Welcome to Senior year..." Julie stated to herself as she picked up her jacket and rushed over to the Guy's room to tell him what happened.

AN: Hey... I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Just a little warning... the timeline of this story is going to progress really quickly... the next chapter will be a month later.. i felt that time needed to progress a little faster than my story lol... but the plot will thicken i swear...  



	3. Tough Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney does)

Authors Note: Thanks for the Comments everyone! I'm trying to get these out as fast as possible (I've even held back on writing my other stories to try and finish this chapter), but be patient with the next few chapters... they'll probably take a little longer than the last few. Anyways, please please more reviews and responses!!

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

**One Month Later**

**Eden Hall Academy **

As Charlie was walking down the hall, his mind was plagued with thoughts of Connie. The ducks relationship with Connie had taken a turn from the worse. She started to hang out with a different crowd, one known for their chaos among other things. Julie barely ever saw her in the room and when she did, Connie would stumble in at all hours of the morning, sometimes drunk, sometimes reeked with smoke. Charlie and Adam would always help Julie out with Connie when she would come in very drunk and needed assistance to make sure it wasn't alcohol poisoning. All of them tried to talk to her and after countless amounts of attempts, nothing got through to her. No one understood what she was doing, and some even gave up trying, but Guy was adamant about helping her and so were her closest friends. They all could sense that there was something else that was wrong, they just couldn't figure out what.

Charlie thought- process was interrupted when he suddenly stops and realizes at his classroom door that he has a major math test today. _Shit... I completely forgot about this... Ay... I didn't bring my calculator didn't I? Great. What a perfect way to start the day..._Charlie thought after thoroughly checking his bag out for a calculator. He then quickly starts running down the hall to find someone he knows. He instantly sees Julie walking down the halls and quickly shouts out to her.

"Hey Julie! Wait up!" Charlie yelled out as he ran up to her.

"What's up Charlie?"

"I am desperate for a calculator. Please tell me you have one."

Julie laughed. "What happened to yours?"

"I forgot it at the dorms. Just like I forgot about the major math test I had today..."

Julie whist as she started to open the front pouch of her bag. "I can't believe that they're already giving you a math test! It's only like the first month of school!"

"Yeah, but that's Eden Hall for ya... I cannot wait for second semester! It will be party city all the time here for the ducks... hey... what is that?"

"What is what?" _Shit, _Julie thought as she tried to put the pills deeper into her front pouch.

"These," Charlie said as he grabbed a bottle of pills from her bag before she could pull it away from him.

"Hey... give those back Charlie."

"What is this? Beta-ad-ren-er-ic blockers? Julie, is something wrong with you?"

"NO!" She shouted, but quieted down as soon as she realized she was in the middle of the hall, "Nothing is wrong with me and either ways Charlie; this is none of your business! Give them back!" Julie grabbed the bottle and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Does Orion know about this? Does ADAM know about this?"

"Look no one knows, all right? I would like to keep it that way; so please don't tell anyone Charlie, it's important to me..."

"Julie..."

"Look, I gotta go. Here's the calculator. Good luck on your math test. I'll talk to you later."

Charlie watched her go, frustrated that Julie wasn't telling him anything and left to go to his math class. _If she's not going to tell me, then I'm going to find out myself. _

**Adam and Charlie's dorm room**

"Hey Charlie... how'd the math test go?" Adam asked as he entered the room.

"Ehh... I think I passed... It was either I knew everything or nothing," Charlie chuckled, but kept his attention towards his laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Adam inquired as he threw his backpack on his bed and headed towards Charlie's desk.

"Umm... Nothing really... just some research for health class." Charlie replied. _I can't tell Adam why I'm really researching. Julie needs to be the one to tell him... that and the fact I don't know much in the first place. _Charlie soon starts thinking about the past month with her. _Now that I come to think of it, she has been really tired lately and her eating habits have been fanatically healthy. Why didn't I see this before?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Adam.

"Oh. All right. Anyways, the gang is going to head to a senior bash tonight at Jordon's place. Wanna come?"

"Oh yeah. Portman told me about it. I'm totally there... definitely need to get my mind off of everything..."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well, school, the ducks, and the Connie situation... _And now the new problem with Julie_, Charlie thought but didn't verbalize it.

Adam walked towards his bed and slouched down. "Yeah... She really has been acting weird. I see her with a different guy everyday. She ignores the ducks... she's quit hockey... her grades are hurting... She hasn't even started looking at colleges... It's like she's not even Connie anymore, the Connie we all knew and loved."

"Yeah... I keep trying to talk to her, but she won't even give me the time and day... but it's worse for Guy. I think she purposely parades her new boy toys right in front of him, just to piss him off. He's really hurting you know?"

"Yeah... I don't know what I would do if Julie ever did that to me... I'd be heartbroken."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"More than anything in life..."

"Even hockey?"

"Well... it's a very close second... I don't know what I would do without her..." Charlie noticed that Adam was staring at a distance and as he talked about Julie, his face almost lit up. _I think I'm beginning to understand why Julie hasn't told Adam yet...at least if my suspicions are correct. This guy looks like he'll swim all the way to China just to get the medicine she needs. It'll kill him if he even remotely thought he was going to lose her. _Charlie refocused his thoughts on something else.

"ANYWAYS cake eater... enough with this sappy crap... Let's be normal guys again and stop talking about emotions."

Adam laughed and got off his bed. "All right... I'm going to shower first and get ready for the party. By the way, don't forget we got practice in the morning, so remind the ducks not to drink too much or else Orion will have our heads."

"Yeah definitely... I don't want to be doing an extra 30 laps as "drunken night punishment..." drinking is definitely not worth it."

"Yeah... so see you later," Adam replied as he stepped into the shower. As soon as he did, Charlie wanted to get some answers from Julie and headed over to her dorm room.

Julie and Connie's room

:::Knock knock::::

"Come in," Julie shouted as Charlie stepped in. She turned around to see who it was and her face dropped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Guess you're not happy to see me," Charlie replied as he stood by the door.

"No... umm come in and sit down," Julie said as she took the books off her chair. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to explain yourself a little more..."

"I figured you would try to find out by yourself by now."

"Actually I did, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"what is there to hear Charlie? You know what it is... I don't need to say it."

"Fine then, but I want to talk about it. The ducks have a right to know Jules and so does Adam! This medicine you have, it's for heart palpitations is it not? Is this something serious? Are you sure you should be playing hockey? And why are you keeping this from us? The ducks are here to help you no matter what."

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!" Julie screamed at him ... after realizing what she had done, her eyes widened, shocked, placing her hand on her mouth. She didn't mean to yell at Charlie, but she had no idea she was in denial about her condition. "I'm ssorry Charlie.... I ... didn't ... I didn't ..." she slumped herself on the ground and starting to cry. "I just I don't want to face it...I didn't realize how much until now... I don't want people to look at me and feel sorry for me, especially the ducks. I just want to live life the way I did... the way I want to... the way my mother did before she died from this."

Charlie suddenly felt a pang of guilt shot throughout his body. _Died? _He quietly went towards her and started to console her. "I'm sorry... I had no idea..."

"You don't have any idea Charlie... you don't know what it's like... to know that everyday counts now... to long for the days when this wasn't a problem... To want things to be the way things were before..."

"You're half right. I really don't' have any idea of what you're going through, but I do know that feeling of longing for things the way they were before. When my mom remarried to my god awful stepfather, I wanted it to be back to the times when it was just me and her."

"That's different... you know what I mean..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry about this you know?"

"I know... "

"I know I've already gone beyond my boundries, but would you mind telling me what is your condition? Is it just heart palpitations? Or is there something else?"

"It's called restrictive cardiomyopathy... something about my heart stiffening and not pumping right... it's hereditary... my mom died from it..."

"Is there any way to cure it?"

"Other than a total heart transplant? No. For now, I'm okay as long as I take my medication, change my food and drinking habits, but no matter what, my heart muscle will eventually weaken and develop heart failure... and without the proper nutrients, my body will start shutting down, until my lungs fail..." Julie sunk her head into her knees. Charlie wrapped his arm around her, but stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. How do you react when someone you care about tells you that they're dying? How can they feel knowing that the each day could be their last ... After a few minutes of just consoling, Charlie finally spoke.

"You know, I'm not going to say anything to the guys, but you should know that we will be there all the way for you if and when you decide to say something. But truthfully, I think Orion and Adam should know. Orion needs to know what he's dealing with when you're playing hockey."

"Look my doctor told me I could play and I don't want Orion to go light on me just because of my condition."

"He could hurt you and he wouldn't even know it..."

"He won't. I promise he won't."

"And Adam?"

"I can't tell him..."

"Why not? He's my best friend and roommate. I know he'd want to know."

"He needs to concentrate on his life and hockey. Those scouts will be watching him like a hawk... heh... well a duck... that is his dream, Charlie. I don't want him to think about anything else but that. I would hate myself if I was the reason why he didn't get into the majors."

"He'll want to be there for you..."

"And watch me slowly die? Like my father did with my mother? No... my father can say he doesn't regret a thing, but I can see it in his eyes. I can see the pain and torture he went through those months... I don't want Adam to go through that... Charlie, you have to swear on hockey that you will not tell anyone this."

"I swear on hockey for you, but not because I agree with what you're doing."

"Thanks." Julie voiced her appreciation with a big bear hug.

:::SLAM::::

Charlie and Julie flew right off each other in shocked by the slamming of the door.

"Well... look at what I caught... What? Is Adam not giving you what you need so you decide to turn to his best friend? Tsk tsk Julie... I thought you were better than that," Connie replied as she threw her purse on the floor.

Julie instantly rose up to defend herself. "How DARE you say that? I would NEVER do that to Adam, EVER! I would never intentionally hurt him by flaunting various guys all over his face nor would I take pleasure in that! I'm not you, Connie!" Julie said, angered by her accusation.

"Hey! I'm only stating what I saw okay? Looks like you too were getting a little too chummy if you get what I mean..."

"Connie, this isn't what it looks..." Charlie said, trying to calm the escalating situation.

Julie went towards Connie and stood face to face with her, her anger flashed within her eyes. Connie then noticed Julie's eyes were slightly swollen from crying. She realized that Julie was crying before and was taken aback. At first instinct, Connie wanted to console Julie from whatever was ailing her but she shook it off as she saw the frustration in Julie's eyes.

"Charlie, for once I'm not going to take it. For weeks, I have waited up for her every night to make sure she's all right. I spent countless hours worrying about her and where she might be, whether or not she's dead in some ditch from boozing it up too much. I have NOTHING but a friend to you, and all you can do is make instant judgments on things you know NOTHING about... NOTHING! I don't know what your problem is, I don't know what you're running from, but if you keep going to where you're going, every person you love and care about is out the door, get it?" Julie said firmly,

Connie winced at what Julie's hurtful comments, even though she knew some of it was true. She knew she was running away from everything she loved in life, her feelings, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to feel the pain that she has been through. She knew the ducks wanted to help her, to console her, but she didn't want that. She wanted to punish herself for everything that has happened to her, for keeping secrets from Guy until it was too late to tell him. As she started to feel tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly shook away her thoughts and went back to reality.

"Yeah... whatever," Connie said disconcertingly while walking towards her bed and grabbing her journal. "Look... I'll leave you two be with whatever you're doing... I'm out." She heard Julie yelled for her to stop, knowing Julie felt instantly guilty for what she said but slammed the door and walked away anyway. After knowing she was a safe distance, she ran towards the lake and let herself break down and cry, unaware that Guy saw her across the lake. He rushed toward her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned and quickly hugged him and cried in his arms.

AN: Comments people comments!


	4. Jordon's Place

Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney does)

AN: Thanks for the comments everyone! Thank you to Tessie26, blondebrain, Eagle, banksiebabe99 and everyone else who left me comments!

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

**The Lake**

After moments of holding Connie in his arms, Guy gently touched Connie's face, all flushed and tear-ridden. As Guy gently wiped the last tear left on her face, they both slowly lean towards each other until their lips locked into a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss. Connie hungered for the kiss and wanted more, but when Connie truly realized what she was doing, she used whatever strength she had to let go. Her face flinched, as she cried, "N...No!" She pushed herself away from him, got up and away from the place they were.

"I can't keep doing this to you Guy... I can't!"

Guy then got up and tried to get closer to Connie with no avail. Connie walked a little further and faced the other way, so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Connie... I know you still want this. You still want us to be together! You can't deny that what just happen didn't show you how much we still love each other..."

"I do... but we can't, Guy!"

"Why?!?"

Guy went towards her and made her face him.

"I know what you're doing. I know you're running away from me. I know this because that's what you do, Connie. I've loved you ever since we were five, ever since you let me hold your hand on line, and we have been best friends for even longer. We were meant to be together. How can you not see that?"

Connie let his words sink into her heart. She started to once again questioned why she was doing this to him, why she was doing this to them. _Connie, you know why you did this. You did this for him... you can never give him the future he wants. You have to be strong..._ Connie thought as she grasped the power to tell him off again.

"Guy... I can't give you what you need." Connie turned her face to look at his shoulder and not into his eyes.

"You're all I need, Connie. You're my life," Guy replied as softly guided her face back into his eyes. He could see complete sadness and grief in her eyes, something he never really saw before, at least never to the extent it was now.

"I can't be that person to you anymore. You need someone better for you. Someone who can give you what you need," Connie declared so firmly that it seemed like she was trying to believe it herself.

"I don't understand Connie... what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing..."

"You're hiding something from me... and that's what you're running from..."

"Guy..."

"You can trust me with anything... you know I will never judge you, never do anything to hurt you in any way with what you entrust in me."

"I can't..." Connie felt the tears starting to roll down her face again. Guy wanted to console her but she pushed him away and just ran.

**Hours Later **

**Jordon's Place**

Adam, Charlie, Julie and Russ entered the house where the party was already in full blast. People were spread all around the house, drinking beer, smoking cigarettes, and dancing the night away. As they all greeted Jordon, Adam helped Julie out of her coat, revealing a gold-sequined halter that was held on by just a small tie in the back, which matched the gold hoop earrings and tight black pants. She also wore very tall black stiletto heels that made her almost the same height as Adam.

"W...wow..." stuttered Adam as he stared at what Julie was wearing.

"Yea ... Julie... you look like a girl..." Charlie said as he looked at the outfit she chose out.

"Thanks Charlie, I think. And Whether or not I am a girl, and trust me... I am all girl... I can still kick your butt on and off the ice."

"I'd like to see you try..." Charlie replied teasingly, which made Julie laugh.

"Hey Adam... you might wanna keep the drool from falling on the floor..." Russ said as he saw Adam was still staring at her. Adam came out of his daze and gave Russ a sarcastic scolding look.

Adam soon smiled. "Can't a guy look at his gorgeous girlfriend for a bit?" Adam replied as he went and wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and gave her a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Sure... as long as you're not making drool tracks on the Jordon's parent's carpet," Russ countered, as both he and Charlie laughed. Now both Adam and Julie gave them evil looks.

"ANYWAYS... dance with me cake-eater," Julie said as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the living room where everyone was dancing.

"Always... kitty-cat," Adam responded as they both wrapped themselves with each other and danced to the music.

_Tell me what you want from me  
Take a look at what you see  
Let me know if this right here  
Something you can have for years  
Tell me what you want from me  
Take a look at what you see  
Let me know if this right here  
Something you can have for years_

Adam gingerly touched the lower back of Julie, trying to get her as close to him as possible, feeling her soft skin. The whole world just melted away as they danced together. Their eyes gazed at each other deeply. Their bodies moved as though they were one. Julie started to smile, which interrupted their dance of passion, while Adam returned the favor.

"Julie?"

"Yea?"

"Not that I mind and all, but what's with the outfit?"

Julie looked at her outfit and sarcastically said with a smile, "What? Do you not like it?"

"Does Goldberg love food?" Adam said laughing and softly kissed her on the neck. "I love your outfit, I'm just curious that's all."

"Well... I wanted to look good for you," she replied.

"You always look good to me..." he said. Julie responded to this with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Tonight's special."

"Oh no... did I forget some form of an anniversary again?"

Julie laughed. Although Adam may be the one of the best hockey players and students around, he always seemed to forget anniversaries and birthdays. "Adam! You didn't forget anything... I swear... I wanted... well... I wanted..."

"You wanted... what? Spill, Gaffney," Adam said and stood there for an answer.

Julie blushed and slowly moved her head towards his ear and whispered, "I wanted to look good for you tonight ..."

Adam looked more confused than ever. "Huh?"

Julie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "After the party Adam... you know with your parents gone for the weekend and everything I thought we could..."

Adam's eyes went wide in shock and ... _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ He thought as he looked at her as if she had four heads. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Julie nodded slowly so that Adam's brain wouldn't go to shock.

"I thought you wanted to wait till you got married..."

"I did."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Because I love you more than anything in life... There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather be with than you, even if it means we're not together in the future."

"Julie... I love you so much as well... and there's nothing in my life I'd rather have in my future than you. If we weren't so young and unprepared for life, I'd ask you to marry you right now..."

Julie blushed at the though of Adam and her marrying, even though she knew they were both too young for marriage. Her heart melted the second he said those words. The moment felt almost perfect. _Mrs. Julie Banks... _She smiled as she thought of how that sounded, but her smile dropped instantly. _ Future... oh god... I'm not going to have a future ... I won't have a future with Adam... _

"What wrong?" Adam said as he noticed the change of emotions running through her face.

"Nothing Adam," Julie said attempting to smile, "I was just thinking. That and the fact I'm sort of nervous."

"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Julie," Adam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and went to go sit on the couch on the other side of the room.

As they sat down, Julie turned to reassure him. "Adam, trust me. I wouldn't have even said it if I didn't want to." Adam looked into her eyes and smiled. Julie then leaned towards him and gave him a steamy, passionate kiss. "Just a preview of tonight... I'm going to go get us a drink. Wait right here _lover_..." Adam laughed as she got up and went to get some drinks.

Julie went towards the kitchen to find some drinks, but the only drinks she could find were beer, soda and more beer. She thought for a second then quietly said to herself, "what the hell... you only live once right?" She grabbed two cups of beer and started to walk back towards the living room, only to be stopped by Charlie.

"Charlie... what are you doing?"

"Come here..." Charlie said as he brought her into the laundry room to talk.

"What is it?"

"Should you be drinking that?"

"You bought me here to ask me that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... then stop, Charlie. People are going to get suspicious..." Julie said. Unbeknownst to the both of them that Portman passed by the room and quietly started to listen in.

"About what? I'm just concerned here that's all."

"Well don't be... I can take care of myself."

"Look... can't a guy be concerned?"

"Yeah... but not about this... especially since Adam is just around the corner... I don't want him to know... at least not yet..."

"You should tell him soon... this doesn't have to be a secret."

"Yes it does Charlie! I thought you understand... you swore on hockey."

"I know. I know..." Charlie sighed, giving up and reverting back to his humorous ways, "At least do me the favor by not drinking this okay? And just to help you... I'll drink it." Charlie grabbed one of the cups and took a sip from it. Julie laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm, making some of the beer to spill.

"Hey hey... lets not waste this precious beer."

"Loser," Julie playfully said as she rolled her eyes. They left the laundry room and went back to Adam's arms, as Portman finally revealed himself from the shadows.

Portman emerged form the shadows, confused by what he just heard. _Charlie and Julie?_ _No it couldn't be... right?_ Portman couldn't shake the feeling off. _Julie wouldn't cheat on Adam with Charlie, would she? It just sounded like they had a secret together, but what? _ He strolled towards the living room and saw Adam and Julie. She looked genuinely happy with him.

"Whatcha doing?" the guy next to Portman said as he nudged him in the arm. Portman turned to see Fulton standing there next to him.

"Just trying to figure something out."

"What's up?"

"I heard Julie say something to Charlie before... something about them having a secret that they're not telling Adam..."

"You think Julie's cheating on Adam with Charlie?"

"It sort of sounded like it... but then again... it didn't. I don't know..."

"Well... it doesn't seem like something Julie would do to Adam, especially with Charlie."

"I agree, but you can't say that there is not a small possibility that it could happen..."

Fulton looked at Julie and Adam and then turned to look at Charlie, who was staring towards the couple's direction. After thinking about it, he replied, "There is a SMALL possibility, just because Charlie and Julie are good friends, but all the ducks are. There's always a small possibility of good friends gradually becoming more as time passes."

"True. I guess we should find out more before we go breaking Cake eater's heart."

"Looks like the Bash Brother's got some work to do," Fulton said as both Portman and him grunted and did their secret handshake, which ended with bumping their heads together.

**Meanwhile**...

After letting Adam finish drinking his beer, Julie and him got up and started dancing again to the music. As they were dancing, Julie's attention strayed towards the pool table in the other room; her dancing became more and more offbeat. She watched Connie dancing with two older guys, Jeff and Dan, two graduates from last year, sandwiching her between them. Julie noticed that both guys were gradually inching closer and closer to her until Dan behind her had his hands on her hips and Jeff, in front of her, tenderly touched her face with one hand and started to close in towards her lips. Connie was subtle and gently pushed him away but it didn't seem like he understood.

"Hey babe... Don't you wanna have some fun with us?"

"Yea... but not that kind of fun okay...I just wanna dance."

"Come on... we've heard about you ... every since you stopped dating that blonde geek on the hockey team, you've been around the block if you know what I mean... " said Dan.

"Well... you've been misinformed... and his name is Guy... now let me go," Connie replied as she stood her ground.

Warning bells rang in Julie's head as she saw Connie trying to get away from the guys.

"Adam..." Julie said as she brought his attention of what was happening in the other room. They both rushed towards there and heard struggling Connie yelled out, "LET GO OF ME! STOP!"

Julie pulled Connie away from the two guys, placing Connie behind her to be a human shield as Adam confronted Dan.

"Well well Cat lady... I see that finally having a boyfriend has brought out the freak in you... but will you just step out of the way, it was a private party between the three of us," Jeff said as he tried pushing her aside to get to Connie.

"Connie said stop Jeff... so if you just go on your merry way with your boyfriend there," Julie retorted as Jeff gave her an evil glare.

"Julie... Stay out of this. I can handle this," Connie said as she stepped away from Julie.

"Yeah _Julie, _stay out of this," Jeff said as he grabbed Connie by the arm pulling her by his side. Connie pulled his arm off of her. "Hey! That doesn't mean I'm staying here with you."

"You little slut...you'd go do it with the rest of the guys in the school but not us?" Jeff said as he grabbed Connie tightly on both arms, which made it difficult to get out. As Julie pushed him off of her, Jeff grabbed Julie and threw her hard against the pool table causing her to slam her back against it. Instantly, Jeff got a sucker punch from Adam, who saw the preceding events, while Connie went to aid Julie. Before Dan could even go and hit Adam, Portman and Fulton came in and pummeled him to the ground. Within seconds, Chaos started to ensue as the boys started to rumble until Charlie came in and broke them up.

"YO GUYS STOP!" Charlie pulled Fulton, Portman and Adam away from Dan and Jeff. The five of them were all slightly tussled, but Dan and Jeff were obviously battered up slightly more from being outnumbered. Both of the boys were obviously disgruntled, and as soon as he saw the entire party watching, Charlie knew it was time to go.

"You guys... let's get out of here... Connie... Come on you're coming with us. No questions; just do it." Connie nodded as she was helped Julie up, who was obviously in some pain, and handed her to Adam. She turned and looked at Jeff. She put on a fake smile and put her arms around his shoulders. He smiled thinking she was going to stay with him, he leaned his head closer as Connie slammed her knee right into his crouch. Jeff keeled over in pain.

"That was for me. And this..." Connie placed her hand on his chin, punched him in the face. "Is for Julie... HMPH..." Connie turned and whipped her hair around and headed towards the ducks.

"Now THAT'S how you make an exit," Russ retorted as the ducks left the party and into the backyard.

Author's Note: Hmm... I was going to add more, but I'm just going to make it another chapter so you guys can enjoy this now. That and the fact, I was going to reveal Connie's secret like this chapter, but I decided to keep my reviewers in suspense for a _little_ longer (especially for banksiebabe99 who I know is keeping close watch on that Storyline). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE!


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: As if you don't know who owns the ducks. :P (and if you don't, it's Disney)

AN: YAY! I got so many comments and it made me so happy! Thank you to Tessie26, Audreycl, Eagle, Mighty Ducks Teenage, a, Blonde-Brain, Emmy, Anonymous (whoever you are), and Banksiebabe99 (BTW don't worry the suspense will soon be over.)

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

**Outside of Jordon's House**

Fulton, Portman, Russ, Luis, Adam, Julie, Connie and Charlie walked out of the house, all of them laughing because of what Connie did to Jeff just before.

"God… the look on his face when he kneed him in the crouch was priceless," laughed Charlie as they headed toward the park.

"Well the creep deserved it," Connie said laughing with the rest of them. Adam noticed that the first time in a long time, Connie seemed happy. Adam stopped walking suddenly, tugging Julie to stop with him and the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong Adam?" Julie asked concerned. Connie and the others stopped with them.

"Nothing… I was just noticing something…"

"What?" Connie asked as she looked toward the couple.

"I just haven't seen you happy with us in a while, Cons…"

Connie smiled and gave Adam a hug. "I never realized what I had until I tried to run from it… I'm really sorry guys for the way I've been acting lately… I just…"

Julie placed a reassuring hand on Connie's shoulder. "Hey Cons… you don't have to explain anything to us… just as long as you're back."

"Well… if you guys will have me, I'm back." Connie said as she wrapped her arms around Adam and Julie.

"Awww… I think this deserves a big group hug don't y'all agree?" Charlie said in his impression of Dwayne as he went towards Connie, Adam and Julie and gave them a hug. Luis went and gave them a hug as well. Portman and Fulton both shrugged their shoulders and tackled into the hug. All of them patiently waited for Russ to get in on the hug.

Russ just stood there as he watched the gang give Connie a hug. "Well now I feel left out!" He said as the gang rushed toward him to give him a hug.

"Hey Hey! Watch the shirt! I just got it ironed; Russ said laughing as the gang gave him a hug.

After a few minutes of hugs and laughter, they all headed towards the dorms quietly, hoping they wouldn't get caught by the dorm supervisor. As they were turning the corner of the hallway, Charlie checked to see if the coast was clear and gave the gang a signal to say the coast was clear.

As they walked down the hall talking, the dorm supervisor appeared in one of the other hallways and caught each and every one of them.

"Charlie Conway. I knew one of the days I would catch you in the act," Ms. Little said as she confronted all of ducks for breaking curfew. Charlie looked up to look at her. Ironically, Ms. Little wasn't very little at all. She was actually very tall and slightly pudgy.

"Well… see we can explain everything… we… well… we…"

"Oh cut the crap Charlie… You guys were out, which means…"

"Detention on Monday, 3 sharp," Charlie said simultaneously with Ms. Little, causing her to give him a scolding look.

"But, Ms. Little… and my, you are looking good tonight, couldn't we make a little deal?" Luis said suavely as Ms. Little rolled her eyes, "I mean we are the varsity hockey team… we do have practice that time. If you could just overlook this…"

"No. Now Boy and Girls separate and get to your respective rooms. NOW!" Ms. Little declared.

As the group started to go their separate ways, Julie faced Adam and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be tonight huh?" Julie said as she held his hands.

"Yeah… I guess not…" Adam said dejectedly. _Damn Ms. Little… _

"I love you and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Julie said as she lean closer to his ear and quietly whisperer, "There's always tomorrow…" which made Adam smile.

"I love you too Julie. Good night," Adam said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey you two… no more hanky panky stuff here!" Ms. Little scolded. Julie and Adam rolled their eyes.

"Good night Adam…" Julie replied as she let go of his hands and went to catch up with Connie.

The guys stood there smirking as Adam came toward them. They all patted Adam on the back. Both Russ and Charlie wrapped an arm around him.

"Man guys! I was this close!" He said dejectedly. The guys laughed as they went back to their respective rooms.

**The Next Morning…**

**Julie and Connie's Dorm room**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"JULIE!" Connie yelled as she threw her pillow over her face. "Wake up! You're alarm has been beeping for at least 30 minutes!"

"Huh?" Julie said groggily as she attempted to focus her sight on her alarm clock. She shot right out of bed when she saw that it was 6:05; she was already five minutes late for practice. "Ohmigod! Connie… I'm going to be so late!"

"Hurry Julie… you know what Orion does when someone is late; 2 laps per minute is not pretty," Connie said dazedly as she slowly drifted back to sleep once more.

As Julie got up from bed, the room started spinning, but she ignored it knowing that she was going to be in a ton of trouble when she got to the rink. She ran to her dresser, put on some sweats, and ran out of the door. She rushed out of the room and ran across the quad to the rink. After entering the arena, she peaked into the ice rink to see that the Ducks were already doing the morning laps around the rink. She hastily ran into the locker room, got into her gear as fast as she could, but being a goalie, the gear took time to change into. She attempted to put her gear as fast as she could so that she wouldn't have to do an extreme amount of laps afterwards, but it was too late. As she entered the rink, she saw that the team was gathering around in a circle around Orion and without even turning he yelled out, "Gaffney! You're late. 30 laps around the rink!"

Julie groaned at the thought of skating 30 laps around the rink, but didn't protest. However, Charlie stepped up and did.

"Coach… don't you think that's a little much? She's never been late before in the four years she's been here."

"Charlie, butt out! I don't mind doing it coach."

"Charlie, I treat everyone as equals here. Just because she's never been late before, doesn't excuse her being late today."

"But coach…"

"Why are you pushing this so hard Charlie? It's not like none of us have done it before. Julie likes being treated like an equal. After being friends for 8 years, you'd think you'll know this," Adam interrupted. Fulton and Portman gave each other looks; both of them knew this was another clue to the puzzle.

"Thank you Adam. That's my point exactly. Now if you'll excuse, I'll be going on to do my laps," Julie stated as she went on and did her laps.

As she was skating her 30 laps, she noticed that her breathing was getting heavy and more frequent after the first 10 laps, which has never happened to her before. Her head started to spin more and more, but her adrenaline pumped up to keep on going, to keep on fighting this. As she skated more and more laps around the rink, she started counting the laps to herself, telling her to keep up. _20…21………22…...23……Julie, you can do this, just a few more. _

Charlie watched as she skated around the rink. He was worried about her. She looked very tired and haggard this morning, which wasn't usual for a morning person like Julie.

_24…25…26… _

"Charlie! Focus on the game!" Orion shouted as the puck slid right past him.

_27…_

"Sorry Coach, "Charlie replied as he went to get the puck.

_28…_

Orion blew his whistle and shouted for the team to huddle around the center of the rink.

_29… 30… _

Julie slowly skated toward the team, her vision started to cloud. She tried to concentrate hard on Adam's face, but it too started to blur more and more as she glided towards them. Adam turned to look at Julie and saw her pale complexion, her eyes blinking, trying to focus.

"Julie?" Adam asked as he slowly got up from the huddle. Everyone turned to look. She stared at him and her world went black.

"JULIE!!!!" Adam yelled as he skated hastily towards her. Charlie saw this and his heart stopped. He and Orion sped past the team to go check up on her.

Adam kneeled besides her and touched her glistening face.

"Julie… Julie… Wake up…"

"Come on Julie…" Charlie said as he checked for breathing. Everyone started to surround her.

"Boys, step back, let her breathe…" Orion shouted. "Luis run and Kate. Tell her to get some smelling salts…" Luis quickly skated out of the rink and made a mad dash to the Kate, the sport's trainer office.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fulton asked very concerned as he looked on with his teammates.

"See coach, we told you that the punishment was deadly," Averman jokingly pondered as he watched them tend to her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Charlie yelled as he pushed Averman.

"He was joking around Charlie!" Fulton yelled back as he stopped Averman from pushing Charlie back.

"Yeah Charlie, Chill! She's gonna be okay…" Averman said as he pointed to a Julie, who had just started to stir, slowly opening her eyes.

"Julie…" Orion said as he checked her pulse. Adam and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Adam…" Julie said, here eyes trying to focus once again.

"I'm right here Jules…" Adam said as he took her hands. Charlie looked at this connection the two had and felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. _Where did that come from? _He thought to himself as he shook those feelings away.

"What happened?" Julie asked. She attempted to get up, but her head was still spinning. Adam and Charlie lent her a helping hand to try and help her sit up.

"You fainted… are you okay?" Orion asked as he checked her pulse and other vitals.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I'm just tired…" Julie replied as she started to nod off.

"Hey… hey… hey… You can't sleep just yet Julie, in case your fall caused a concussion. Adam, take Julie to the nurse's office with Kate," Orion said as all three picked her up. Orion let most of Julie's weight lean towards Adam, as the sports trainer came and helped Adam take her to the nurse.

"As for the others, let's get back to practice. We got a championship to win…" Orion said as he glided on the ice and watched Adam and Kate took Julie to the nurse's office. "Conway, Goldberg, Fulton, Germaine, Wu versus Portman, Averman, Robertson, and Mendoza, Tyler. Let's Go!"

**Several Hours Later**

**Orion's Office **

Knock Knock

"Coach?"

"Yea Charlie? Come on in…" Orion said as he was scribbling something on several office documents.

"We need to talk about Julie," Charlie said, taking a seat at Orion's desk.

**Guy and Goldberg's room **

Knock Knock

"Come in…" Guy yelled. As Connie entered the room, she saw that Guy had Goldberg in a headlock.

"GOLDBERG… if you don't give me back my CD… I swear…"

"Well… I swear if I have to hear another verse of "with or without you" by U2… I'm going to kill myself!" Goldberg struggled to say as he tried to get himself untangled in Guy's arms.

"Give it back!"

"Eh hemmm…" Connie said to try and get both the boys' attention.

"Connie?" Guy replied, loosening his grip on Goldberg. Goldberg took this golden opportunity, grabbed Guy's arm to release him out of the headlock and tripped him to the ground.

"Ow…" Guy replied lying on the ground. Goldberg tidied himself up, patting his sleeves and fixing his collar.

"Nice seeing you Cons," Goldberg said as he left the room. Connie smiled and waved bye to Goldberg, as she slowly walked towards Guy to give him a hand.

"Sorry …" Guy replied as he took Connie's hand and got up. "I was just surprised to see you here… What's going on?"

"It's fine. Can we talk?"

"Sure… Please sit down… How's Julie?" Guy asked as they both took a sit on the foot of his bed.

"She's fine. No concussion, but Adam's keeping an eye on her just in case," Connie said as she tried to feel more relaxed.

"That's good… What did you want to talk about?"

"About me and the way I've been… about us…"

Guy looked at her with a little surprise, but happy that they were finally going to talk. "Well… is there an 'us' to talk about?" Guy said hoping the answer would be yes.

"There's always going to be an 'us' Guy, but that's exactly the problem…"

"Why?"

"Because Guy, the things you want in the future, I could never give you…"

"What? All I want in my future is you…"

"And eventually a family…"

Guy looked at her peculiarly. "And eventually a family…"

"That's why we can't be together Guy…"

"What? I don't understand."

"A few months ago, I missed my period and I didn't think much of it 'cause it does happen… but then I missed another one and another one…"

Guy looked at her stunned by what he knew she was about to say.

"Are you…?"

"I was…"

"I'm …" Guy was about to say until he really heard her words. "Wait…what?"

"I was pregnant, Guy. I'm sorry."

AN: Hmm I think I'll stop here. Sorry that it took so long to update! Had some writer's block (especially with the first section… I definitely had like 20 versions of how it would go .. ) then a various amount of school and family situations, so my concentration was elsewhere. But either ways I'm back and expect another chapter in early January! COMMENT! PLEASE PLEASE comment and make this a very happy holiday season!! Happy holidays to all (btw)!


	6. Make ups and Break ups

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks (poo...), but disney does… so don't sue Disney!

AN: Sorry guys! I thought I could be finished with this chapter by early January, but I couldn't due to complications in travel and all the jetlag I have. Although two sleepless nights did help this story progress a lot faster. Trust me, this chapter is LONG (which is why it took so long…), and probably more satisfying (well maybe… you'll see). Thank you everyone for all the comments. Please keep commenting to entice me to update faster and faster! 

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

**Connie and Julie's Room**

Adam watched Julie as she laid there in bed, sleeping the day away. He gently caressed her face, making note of each and every crevice on her face. His heart stopped when he saw her faint that morning and he just couldn't rest until he knew she was all right. She slowly stirred out of her deep sleep and her eyes fluttered opened. Adam descended his head and gently kissed her on the lips.

"mmm… hey," Julie said as she started to wake up, "that was a nice way to wake up."

"Well… I'm certain they'll be more of that in our future," Adam said, his head still face to face with Julie's.

"I certainly hope so," Julie smiled as she reciprocated the kiss. Julie then slid over to make some space for Adam on the bed. Adam slid into the bed, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"You gave me quite a scare at the rink, you know?" Adam replied looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I know I would feel horrified if I ever saw that happened to you," Julie said looking down, enjoying the warmth of Adam's arms.

"Hey Julie…it's not like you forced yourself to faint. I just want you to find out what's wrong. I thought you went and saw a doctor over the summer. What did he say?" Adam questioned as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"The doctor said I was fine; that I was completely healthy. I probably was just overly tired today, with last night's party and Connie and I talking through the night," Julie lied as she looked into his eyes and reassured him as best as she could.

"I don't know Julie... you've done all-nighters before and nothing like that has ever happened," Adam replied uneasily, kissing her gently on the lips.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go see the nurse again to see if everything's okay, but everything is fine Adam. I feel fine," Julie stated, almost trying to reassure herself, while reassuring Adam. _I couldn't be getting worse… It's only been a month or two… I feel fine. I am fine. _

"Maybe you were feeling faint from not eating… I'm guessing you overslept? That and the fact you've been eating less and less and more salads galore…you're probably starved…" Adam asked curiously.

_Why didn't I think of that? _"You know… you're probably right. I am starving right now. Feel this…" Julie said taking Adam's hand and placing it on her bare stomach. Her face inched closer to his, so that both of them could feel the heat and passion between them. "It's starving for food."

"uh huh…definitely," Adam replied dazed as his hand crept up her stomach; their lips both begging to be kissed.

"So… why don't we head over to your parents house, cook some dinner for two," Julie said very sultry, softly kissing Adam's bottom lip. "And maybe something more…" Her hands crawled up his back; the heat between them growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"Are you sure… you want to do this? Maybe we should wait…" Adam was interrupted by Julie kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, except loving you," Julie said smilingly, gently stroking his hair.

"I love you too Ms. Gaffney," Adam responded. "Now let's get going!" He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room to get a change of clothing, making Julie laugh at his rush to get there. After packing some clothes for the night, Julie opened the top drawer of her night table; put her medications in a bag, and hid the bag underneath her things. She smiled at the thought of Adam and her taking the next step in the relationship, albeit nervous at the same time. But she knew it was going to be a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Guy and Goldberg's Room**

"Wait… you were pregnant?!? You didn't… Did you? How could you do that to our baby without even asking me or telling me?!?! Guy shouted as he stood up and away from the bed, shocked at what he was hearing.

Connie was bewildered at his reaction. "What are you talking about?"

Guy paced around the room, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I mean, I am pro-choice, but I deserved to know! I mean, I could have helped you out. I could have done something," Guy replied facing Connie.

"You think I had an abortion?!?! How could you think that? And excuse me, since when did I need YOUR permission to do anything to my body if I did?" Connie asked shocked at his accusation.

"Well with the way you've been acting, I don't know anymore…" Guy stated, intensifying the argument ten-fold.

"THAT was below the belt, Guy. What happened to 'you're my life,' or 'you're all I need?'" Connie said as she stood up and faced Guy.

"That's still true, it's always BEEN true, Connie, but I can't believe you would abort OUR child without even consulting. So, YOU obviously don't need me, do you?" Guy questioned.

"I miscarried!" Connie cried out.

"What?"

"I miscarried, Guy. I didn't have an abortion. I wouldn't have done that… not to us. Now when YOU stop being a JERK, then come see me," Connie explained, grabbing her purse, accidentally hitting him on the shoulder on the way out and slamming the door behind her.

Guy just stood there, stunned by everything that just took place and feeling like an idiot for accusing her the way he did.

**Monday Afternoon, After Detention**

**Coach Orion's Office **

"Hey coach. You wanted to see me?" Julie asked, opening a creak of the door.

"Yes Julie, come in," Orion said.

"I'm sorry about… Charlie… what are you doing here?" Julie questioned as she opened the door wider and saw Charlie sitting in one of the chairs. . Her heart beating faster from fear of what she thinks this is.

"Sit down Julie," Orion directed, pointing to the free seat on the right side of his desk.

"All right…" Julie replied on edge. She looked at Charlie, who just looked down. When he couldn't look her in the eye, she knew what he had done.

"Julie… I know about your condition. You should have told us. I could have severely hurt you on Saturday! You're lucky, you were just feeling faint. From what your doctor told me, it could have been much worse!" Coach Orion charged as he looked at Julie to see her reaction.

"You talked to my doctor?! Whatever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Julie asked. Her instincts making her become defensive.

"You're still a minor, Julie. I asked your father for permission. Plus, I'm your coach. I have a right to know whether or not I'm endangering you," Coach Orion stated.

"My FATHER now knows about this?!? Don't you think I would know whether or not I'm endangering myself?!" Julie inquired, her anger rising.

"I don't think so, Julie," Charlie finally spoke, as he looked at Julie.

"Haven't you done enough talking, Charlie?" Julie accused, staring back at him with resentment.

"Julie… You may have been eating healthier, but the beer you were going to take at the party, or doing the 30 laps during practice the other day. I also know you don't always take your medicine consistently because you're doing something with someone and you don't want them to know. Trying to pretend that everything is normal is hurting you!" Charlie replied.

"What are you, my father?!" Julie yelled, getting out of her chair.

"Julie…calm down," Coach Orion stated.

"All right. Fine. As long as I get to play then everything is fine," Julie said setting back down to the chair. She looked at Coach Orion, who wasn't looking towards her. "I will still get to play right coach?"

"I'm going to have to bench you, Julie. That's what your father, your doctor and I agreed upon… it's too much of a danger…"

"Since when did everyone but me get to chose what happens with my life?" Julie interrupted, crossing her arms and facing the coach. Neither Charlie nor Coach Orion replied to her. "Well… I guess I don't even deserve a response do I? Don't expect me on the bench coach, I quit." Julie stood up and left the room. Charlie rushed to catch up with her.

"Julie wait!" Charlie said as he walked down the hall to catch up with her.

"What do you want Charlie?" Julie asked still walking at her hurried pace.

"I'm sorry Julie. I had to do it," Charlie said as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Julie pulled her arm away from him, breathing hard. "You didn't have to do anything. You swore on hockey. You PROMISED ME! I can't believe I trusted you," Julie yelled as she kept walking away from.

Charlie rolled his eyes in exasperation and again ran up to catch up with her. "Julie…Julie… come on, wait… look I did what I had to do for you."

"Right… for me… gasp what were you trying to do? Ruin my life?" Julie said as she started to breathe faster and harder.

"Come on Julie! You know about your condition. You can't just pretend anymore that you're fine. You're not fine. I needed to do this," Charlie argued.

"If you gasp want to do anything gasp for me right now is stay the hell away from me! Julie said as she starting gasping for breath. She reached for the wall for balance.

"Julie?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arm around her to give her support. Charlie then helped her down on a bench in the hallway and kneeled in front of her. Julie was still gasping for breath. Charlie touched her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey… Julie… Julie… Look at me okay? Look… Breathe in… Breathe out… good … good. Just breathe okay?" Charlie said continuing to help Julie breathe.

"Hey guys. What was going on?" Fulton said as he walked down the hall, watching the interaction between the two. Charlie instantly took his hands off her face. He noticed Julie breathing slightly heavily. "Julie… Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah… yeah… I'm fine. I was just… crying. I quit the team today," Julie said as she tried to fix herself up: her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"What?! Why?" Fulton exclaimed, appalled by what he was hearing. Although he didn't believe she was crying, due to the lack of swollenness and redness in her eyes, he ignored his curiosity for an explanation.

"Well… I… I…" Julie stuttered.

"She wanted to concentrate on college applications and with that and all her honors classes, she's been so stressed to the point of exhaustion," Charlie interrupted to aid Julie.

"Yeah, Coach wanted to just bench me, but I would just be useless space on the bench, so I decided to just drop it," Julie said as she understood what Charlie was doing for her.

"I don't get it Julie. This seems completely unlike you. You've been so dedicated to the team, since you've been a part of it. Just because you're not playing, doesn't mean you have to quit the team. You were on the bench during the goodwill games and you cheered on the team. You're part of the ducks, Julie, you always will be," Fulton explained.

"Thanks Fulton. I just need time for me right now. Look, please do me the favor and not tell anyone yet. I would like to tell them myself. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell Adam yet. Charlie knows cause I brought him in on the discussion with Coach Orion to decide whether or not it would be best for me to step down," Julie clarified.

"Sure Julie. I wish you would change your mind, but I guess if you think it's best for you…"

"It is Fulton," Julie lied.

"All right, well I have to get to class. I'll talk to you guys later," Fulton answered. He waved goodbye to them and went off to class.

"Thanks Charlie," Julie said, her head tilted down, guilty of all the horrible things she had said to him.

Charlie sat down next to her and looked at her. "So you don't want me to stay the hell away from you?" Charlie said smiling at her. Julie made a little face and nudged him on the arm.

"Yeah… I'll blame it on PMS or girl hormones or something…" Charlie replied smiling. Julie gave him an evil glare, but smiled as well.

"You know Fulton's right about that. You're still part of the ducks. You don't have to quit you know?"

"Heh. Charlie… During the goodwill games, I was an asset. When the time was right, I helped the team. Now, I'm just useless space on the bench. Orion would never put me in, with my condition. I quit because I was mad, but I guess it was the right thing to do…" Julie said, although her mind was still unsettled with the decision.

"You can always change your mind…"

"No I can't. Shoot… what am I going to tell Adam?"

"The truth maybe? He'd want to know, Julie and it's not like he isn't suspicious already."

"The big game is this weekend. It'll decide whether or not we're in the playoffs this year. The college scouts will be there. He needs to focus on his hockey career, not my health."

"Why do you keep making excuses about telling him Julie? He'd want to know and that's that," Charlie asked.

"I love him Charlie and I want what is best for him. Right now, what's best for him is to focus on his hockey career," Julie answered, which irked Charlie to no end.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done when I found out. I have to go. I told Guy I'd help him out with something. I'll talk to you later Charlie," Julie said as she got up, gave him a hug and left, leaving Charlie to wonder what she was going to do.

**7:00 PM**

**Eden Hall Academy Ice Rink**

"Julie, are you sure the guys asked us to meet them at the rink?" Connie asked as Julie tugged her towards the rink.

"Yes! I'm positive. They said to meet at the rink at 7, so we can set up in private our next prank against the JV," Julie replied, still pulling Connie by the arm as they entered the rink.

"Julie… I don't think…" Connie stopped talking as she looked at the center of the rink and saw Guy, wearing a black suit and skates, while holding a bouquet of yellow orchids in his hands. Connie looked at Julie, who smiled and then pointed towards the benches, where she saw a picnic set up for two, with tea lights surrounding it. Guy stepped out of the ice and took Connie's hand and kissed it. "My lady… and Thank you Julie," Guy said, as he gave Connie the flowers.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later," Julie grinned as she quietly stepped out of the rink.

"What are you doing?" Connie questioned.

"Making up for being a jerk to you," Guy replied. "I wanted to apologize to you for acting like such an ass, Connie. For overreacting, Over assuming, everything…So, I'm sorry Connie."

Connie smiled, "Apology accepted, Guy."

"Now after all that is settled… Dance with me, Constance Moreau," Guy asked as he politely bowed in front of her and guided her to the direction of the rink.

"My skates?" Guy instantly grabbed her pair of skates on the bench. As soon as she put them on, Guy embraced her hand and led her to the rink.

"But there's no music…" Connie asked, which Guy replied by putting his finger on her soft lips. Guy clapped his hands and waited for the music to come on. The both looked around to see if they heard anything. Connie looked at Guy strangely, while he clapped his hands again.

"Umm Guy?" Connie questioned. Guy rolled his eyes exasperated.

"YO GUYS!" Guy shouted out. In the announcer's box, Russ, Ken and Charlie's faces popped up.

"Sorry…" All of them replied, while Ken pushed the radio button.

"They don't know about what happened do they?" Connie inquired.

"No. Whatever you tell me always remains between us, Connie. Always and forever," Guy noted, entering the rink one skate at a time, holding her soft hands.

_Today I took a walk up the street  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
Above the lake_

_And secret thoughts were said aloud   
We watched the faces in the clouds  
Until the clouds had blown away_

_And were we ever somewhere else  
You know, it's hard to say_

_And I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
You've given me all you have and more   
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that _

"I can't believe you did this Guy. This is just… amazing," Connie commented, as she got closer to Guy to let him wrap his arms around her. _  
_

"I wanted to make it up to you and I completely understand if you don't trust me right now, but when you feel the time is right and want to tell me what happened, I will be here: open arms, open ears and closed mouth," Guy said as he held Connie in his arms. She smiled as she savored the warmth of his body around her.

_I can't believe a month ago_  
_I was alone, I didn't know you_  
_I hadn't seen or heard you're name_  
_And even now, I'm so amazed _  
_It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain_

_And somethings are the way they are  
And words just can't explain _

_  
Cause I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky  
Around the world  
You've given me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before_

_And it feels like now,   
And it feels always,  
And it feels like coming home_

_  
_"Guy?" Connie asked as they skated around the rink. Her eyes turned to look at him.

"Yeah Connie?" Guy answered and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Connie's skating dwindled and faced towards him.

He gently touched her face with his hand, while his lips inched closer to hers.

"Let go of me, Russ!" Ken complained loudly, interrupting the impending kiss between Connie and Guy, as Russ was mocking the couple down below, pretending he was Guy and Ken was Connie. Instead of leaving after turning on the music like Guy asked, the three obviously stayed around to snoop. The three looked down and notice Guy's obvious annoyed glare, while Connie laughed it off. Russ had his arms wrapped around Ken and froze when he saw that they were seen by Connie and Guy. He nervously grinned, while Ken half-waved to the couple below. Charlie just smirked, knowing that Guy was going to kick their asses for interrupting.

"Sorry… We'll… uhh… let you two be now," Ken said as Russ removed his hands, the three slowly walking away then making a run for it.

"I'm sorry. I …" Guy was about to say until Connie kissed him passionately on the lips. He was taken aback but eased into the kiss. Their kiss was passionate and sweet. The seconds seemed like hours whilst their lips danced with such comfort and effortlessness, that only two people who have been together for so long could do.

_I never saw blue like that before_  
_Across the sky_  
_Around the world_  
_You've given me all you have and more_  
_And no one else has ever shown me how_  
_To see the world the way I see it now_  
_Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before_

_Oh, I, I never saw blue like that_

They slowly parted from each other, both still with their eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end.

"I love you too, Constance Moreau," Guy said, once again holding her in his arms again.

Life was finally right for the two young lovers.

**Meanwhile…**

**Connie and Julie's Room**

Julie sat on her bed, her eyes devoid of life or happiness, as she waited for the knock on the door. She was torn between her head and her heart. _Is it worth it? Everything you're about to put yourself and the only man you've ever loved in, the pain, the heartache… is it worth it?_ Her heart kept screaming no, but her head knew it was the right thing to do. _He needs to live his life, without me in it. He has such a bright future; I would just be deadwood weighing him down in his prime. This is the right thing to do…_

Knock Knock

"Julie?" Adam asked as he opened the door to her room. She looked up at him, slightly dazed from her thoughts before and told him to come in.

_Now for the performance of your life, Julie. _

"We need to talk, Adam," Julie said as sternly as possible, standing up to face him.

Adam heard the seriousness in her voice and tried to soothe her by taking her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, surprised at her reaction.

"I have to tell you something. You might want to sit," Julie said as she walked away from him.

"All right…"

"I don't think I have feelings for you anymore," Julie said facing away from him.

"What?" Adam was awestruck.

"I thought having sex would rekindle my feelings for you, but it didn't and I just can't do this to you anymore," Julie said turning again to face Adam as she said it.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well believe me, Adam..."

Adam now stood up from where he was sitting and stepped right in front of her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't you love me anymore…"

"I don't love you anymore," Julie said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"I still don't believe you."

"Well, it's true." She walked away from him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Adam asked as he walked closer to her, who was pulling away.

"Because it's the right thing to do! Adam, you should find someone who really loves you," turning to face him to make him really believe in what she was saying.

"I already have."

"No, you haven't Adam…"

"Julie, Julie… just look at me for a second…" Adam said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I love you so much Jules, your ambitions, your liveliness, your calm reflection of life…" he said almost crying as he kissed her cheek and kissed down to her neck, causing chills down her spine. "…Your faults, every dimple, beauty mark. We've been so close ever since we've known each other; can you really give up on us?" Adam said pleadingly, his eyes tearing, which in turn, made Julie move away more, so that he couldn't see the quivering of her body and how much this hurt her as well.

"I think you should just go…" Julie said, her eyes watering.

Adam just looked at her, not believing what just happened. _ Two years…I love her. How can she do this? _ He was sickened by the thought of them being over. His disgust twisted into fury. As he walked out the room, he pulled the door so hard that it slammed into the wall, making a dent in the wall, causing Julie to gasp.

As she watched him go, Julie just sat there and cried her eyes out. Doing the right thing is never an easy thing to go, especially when it's giving up the one you love.

**An Half an Hour Later… **

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Julie yelled, sniffling from all the tears that had already been shed.

"Charlie."

"Hold on." Julie got up from her bed, attempting to wipe her tears away before letting Charlie in. "Come in…"

"Hey. Connie and Guy made up. Again. Finally," Charlie started saying until he noticed the Julie's swollen eyes and flushed face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Charlie," Julie said, making the bed so that Charlie wouldn't notice her flushed face.

"Hey… Come on. I know something is wrong, or else you wouldn't have been crying before I got here," Charlie said lending a supporting hand on Julie's shoulder. Julie responded to the gesture by patting his hand, and letting her tears flow once again.

"Come here…" Charlie said as he held a crying Julie in his arms. "Whatever happened, it's going to be okay Julie."

"I broke up with Adam…" Julie muffled through Charlie's shirt.

"Let's sit down," Charlie said still holding Julie in his arms and helping her to the edge of the bed. "Why did you break up with Adam?"

"I don't know anymore… I thought it would be the right thing to do! That he would start to live his life without me, and he should! I… I …" Julie cried out, her thoughts all jumbled, confused, upset.

Charlie held her as tight as he could to reassure her. "You don't need to explain, Julie. Everything is going to be just fine okay? I'm going to get you through this." He said, letting her go to look at her face. _Even when she's upset, she's beautiful…_ He thought to himself as he comforted her, but a sense of guilt waved upon him. _She's my best friend's girl. This is completely wrong. _"Here," Charlie said as he wiped her tears gently with his hands; his hands cupping her soft face.

"Julie. I…" Adam said as he opened the door to see his best friend and his girlfriend, sitting on her bed, his hands on her face. Seeing his best girl and his best friend together, assumptions flared his mind, and in his rage, Adam rushed toward the two of them, pulled Charlie away from her and punched him in the face with such anger and power that Charlie fell to the floor.

"Charlie!" Julie screamed as she rushed over to see if he was all right. Charlie winced as he touched the spot where Adam hit him. Julie helped him up.

"YOU JERK! JULIE IS MY GIRL! HOW DARE YOU? YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Adam yelled vehemently, pushing forward to hit Charlie again until Julie came between them.

"Adam, this isn't what you think," Julie said trying to calm Adam down.

"DON'T touch me and DON'T tell me what to think, Julie. I saw you two; him with his hands on your face on YOUR bed. What the hell am I suppose to think?" Adam snapped as he pulled away from Julie.

"Adam… This isn't Julie's fault," Charlie interrupted.

"The hell it isn't! You two WERE my best friends. I can't believe this," Adam said, his hands running through his hair in frustration and anger.

"Adam, please don't do this…" Julie pleaded.

"I can't believe you can just throw two years down the drain as fast as you did. I can't believe both of you can throw a friendship away as strong as ours. From now on, I want both of you to STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Adam screamed, stamping out of the room and slamming the door, leaving Julie and Charlie hesitant of what to do.

**Eden Hall Field**

Adam walked to the field, irritated and distressed. He walked on to the benches to just sit and think, because one; he wanted to be by himself and two; he didn't have anywhere to go right now.

_How could she do this to us? I thought she loved me. Things were just going so perfectly. _

"Hey…"

Adam turned to see who it was and saw a Kristen Scott, a petite freshman cheerleader who had a crush on him. She always got on Julie nerves, because even though she knew they were dating, she would always attempt to flirt with him and Julie would always see her looking at him. Kristen was basically Julie's opposite: short brown-hair, short, very thin to the point that she looked like a twiggy, while Julie was more curvy and athletic, and Kristen was always peppy, which Julie definitely was not.

"Hey Kristen. What are you doing here?" Adam asked as he turned to face her.

"Actually cheerleading practice just ended and I was walking home until I saw you all by your lonely self," Kristen said as she sat down besides him.

"That's right, the freshman and varsity cheerleaders get together for important games right?"

"Yup, so I get to root you on for the first time this year. Hope you'll like it," Kristen flirted as she shrugged her shoulders in a playful manner. "So what brings you here? Where's that girlfriend goalie of yours?"

"Actually, we just broke up. I just came up here to think about things," Adam said, kind of dejected.

"I'm sorry to hear that," She said, although he could tell she wasn't that sad for him. "She doesn't know what she's losing out. Anyways, you deserve so much better than her," Kirsten said.

"Really… and what makes you think that?" Adam said, slightly playful.

"Because you're popular, the star hockey player of Eden Hall, and… you're really hot, if I may say so myself," Kirsten said kind of blushing for coming on a little strong, but Adam just thought everything she just said was superficial. There was no strength in her words. His mind flashed back to the time when Julie told him she had feelings for him.

Flashback

"_Adam, can I ask you something?" Julie asked as they both dipped their feet in the water, sitting on the pier and talking. _

"_Always Jules," Adam answered as he nudged her on to tell him. _

"_I have a crush on someone, but I don't know how to tell him. What do you think I should do?" Julie said looking down into the water. _

_Those words made Adam hope and fear at the same time, as he silently prayed it was him she was talking about and not someone else. _

"_I think you should just tell him, Julie. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and funny. If this guy doesn't like you in return then he's an idiot." _

"_Thanks Adam, that helps a lot," Julie smiled. _

"_So, who's the lucky guy?" Adam questioned. _

"_Well, he's smart, sweet, and a great listener. People automatically stereotype him as typical popular jock because he plays sports well, but there's so much more to him that that people just don't see. He's funny, sensitive, faithful, ambitious… He's perfect."_

"_Wow… whoever he is; he's a lucky guy," Adam said, awed yet saddened by Julie's love for this guy, who he thought was probably Scooter. Never in his dreams did he think she could be describing him. _

"_I hope he thinks so," Julie said, getting fidgety. _

"_So who is he?" Adam asked. _

_Julie kissed him on the cheek. "You." _

End Flashback

"Adam?" Kristen asked prompting him to snap out of it.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," Adam answered.

"Anything good?"

"Nothing important, just thinking."

"All right! Anyways, I know you just broke up with Julie and you might not be ready yet, but would you want to have lunch with me sometime?" Kristen asked sheepishly, silently hoping that the first time she ever asked someone to go out with her, he'd say yes.

Adam was kind of surprised at the question, especially so soon after breaking up with Julie, but his mind burn with the image of Charlie hands on Julie's face. As much as his heart ached for her, his anger got the best of him.

"Sure, I'd love to."

AN: How about them apples? This was the longest chapter I've written in both stories I've been writing, so yay! You know what to do! Well please please please comment! I love reviews and they make me happy and make me write faster!


	7. Tension heats up

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks… Disney does, I do own Kirsten though, but she's not a big character anyways.

AN: YAY! There have been 50 reviews for this story (thank you sween for the fiftieth)! Thank you Audreycl, casny21, antiIRONY, fsb567, blonde-brain, a, anonymous, aislinn haligh, slshadowfox, and cleis (who commented since my last update!) I am so happy! Thank you guys for keeping me so upbeat about writing this story and inspiring me. All of your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and although most of the story is already thought up of, your ideas and thoughts of what are going to happen, help keep the ball rolling and give me a better idea of how I should end this (which I'm still not sure about). Keep on commenting and reviewing! I love to hear all your thoughts about it, and ideas.

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie Adam, Connie and Guy)

**Thursday**

**Eden Hall Academy **

Julie walked down the halls of Eden Hall, hugging her books all the way towards her locker. Two days have passed since the whole incident between Julie, Charlie and Adam and tensions flared. Even with a couple of days, people still looked and whispered. Rumors ran rampant around the school, to the point where Julie didn't even want to go to classes anymore just so she could have some peace of mind. She had heard just about everything from Adam finding Charlie and Julie in bed together, to Julie sleeping with the whole hockey team. Even just thinking about it made her stomach turn. In all of her life, she only slept with one man, one time, and now everyone in school thought she was the hockey whore. On the other hand, she knew that this will blow over eventually. She could only pray that it was sooner than later.

As she put her books into her locker and grabbed her lunch, she saw Russ, Ken, Averman, Fulton and Portman while the four of them waved to her awkwardly, Portman chose to ignore her. She could see that Fulton gave him a nudge to say hello, but he refused to budge. _He's been acting like that since they found out…_ She sighed. Although a lot of the ducks decided not to chose sides, Julie could feel that everyone blamed her and side with Adam for all the problems that ensued, Portman especially. Now the team not only lacked their star goalie, the captain and star player were coming to blows every time at practice and with the big game coming up, who knows how the ducks were going to do. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm… lemme think. It's gotta be a girl cause the hands are just so soft and _womanly_."

The guy behind her gave her an evil glare and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm insulted! Guess again."

"Charlie. I know it's you," Julie said pulling Charlie's hands off her eyes. She turned to look at him. "I mean come on, it's so obvious: the girly hands and the fact that you're one of three people that are talking to me at the moment."

"Everyone is still talking to you…" Charlie frowned. He hated seeing her upset.

"You mean the awkward 'hellos' and 'how are you doings'? Right… " Julie slammed her locker door and started walking towards the cafeteria with Charlie.

"Hey. At least you don't get pummeled in practice everyday," Charlie said, touching the bruise he got from being check by Adam.

Julie grimaced at the thought. "That bad, huh? Who checked you this time?"

"Your truly wonderful ex-boyfriend."

_Ex-boyfriend._ Julie hated that word, especially because it pertained to Adam. _God… If only he could hold me in his arms again._ "How is he? I've been trying to talk to him, but he won't talk to me. He won't even look at me."

"Truthfully? The only time I see him is at practice and then all he wants to do is pummel me. You know he's never in the room; he's been commuting."

"Yeah. Do you think he's okay?" Julie said and looked concerned.

"He is. My body isn't," Charlie joked.

"I'm sorry Charlie. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to put up with all this."

Charlie walked ahead of her and turned around to face her.

"Hey. The ducks have been mad at me before. I'm used to it. Anyways, we'll get through this together and whenever you're ready to tell the rest of the gang, I'll be there too." Charlie vivaciously grinned at Julie, which caused her to smile.

He turned to walk forward again and opening the doors of the cafeteria, but suddenly stopped and turned around, stopping Julie from entering as well. The doors slowly closed behind him.

"What's going on? Why aren't you going in?"

"You know, why don't we go up on the roof and have some peace and quiet instead?"

"Come on, Charlie. It's been a two days already. This is high school. People must have something else to talk about now. I can't hide forever. Now let's go." Julie said as she pushed past Charlie and opened the door.

"But…" Charlie tried, but it was too late, as Julie too stopped in her tracks.

Right where all of the ducks usually sat, she saw Adam's arms around Kristen, the freshman cheerleader. She saw Adam kiss her on the cheek, while the ducks went on with their own conversations awkwardly.

"Julie… Come on. Let's go."

"No."

"This isn't going to make you feel any better…"

"Charlie," She sternly said. After that, he knew she was set in her ways and she was going to do it.

Julie and Charlie walked towards the new couple; Julie keeping her head up and Charlie tagging along. Everyone in the cafeteria started to look when she stood at the edge of the table near Adam and Kristen.

"Adam… Kristen."

"Hi Julie," Adam said, holding Kristen a little tighter than he was before and Kirsten reciprocating the favor by squeezing his hand.

"Adam, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Go ahead."

"Alone. Please."

"Whatever you say, you can say it in front of all of them." Most of the ducks, sat there uncomfortably. Guy and Connie just stared at each other, wondering what to do.

"If this is something you're doing to get back at me, well you did it okay?" Julie said, forgetting about everyone around them, as everyone started to stare at the quarrel.

"Who said this was anything about you? See, last I checked, you were with spazway here, so anything I do in my life now, only has to do with me," Adam said scornfully.

"Adam, you never gave me a chance to explain…"

"I don't need an explanation remember? I saw it with my own two eyes and now I know that 'we' meant nothing to you. You two have a good life though." Julie cringed at the anger disguised in sarcasm that Adam was displaying her. He had so much animosity towards her, it broke her heart.

"Adam…"

"Don't Jules. I don't want to hear it, especially from you."

"I thought I meant something to you…" Julie said, now holding back the tears. Adam watched her and his heart filled with guilt and ached for her. Yet, he was still so angry with her; he couldn't forgive her, not right now.

"Well guess you thought wrong…" Kristen interrupted, knowing that Adam was starting to crumble under her 'spell' again. "Now if you excuse us, we were having lunch with _OUR_ friends."

A tear started to roll down Julie's face. Not only did she have to put up with losing the man she love and her friends mad at her, but she had to put up with Adam dating a hateful girl like her? She just took a deep breath and walked out of the cafeteria, fast enough so no one could see her cry.

Charlie sighed and looked at Adam. "I expected so much more from you. Man, I won't even talk about her." Leaving Adam to his thoughts, Charlie walked out of the cafeteria as well to see if Julie was all right.

Connie watched as the ducks just sat there, shake their heads and do nothing. Disgusted by what just happened she stood up and slammed her lunch tray. "I cannot believe you all! How could you just sit here and do NOTHING! Julie is your friend and she deserves your friendship and respect; no matter what mistakes she made. She would have done the same for you. She did the same for me." The ducks looked down, feeling guilty about sitting there while Kristen and Adam took their turns at ripping Julie, except Portman.

"SHE's the one who messed up and now the team is facing the consequences. Because of her, TOMORROW might be our last game. What major and minor league scouts will be watching us then huh? She put not only her ex-boytoy's career on the line, she put all of ours future hockey careers on the line. She's NOT a duck anymore, not since she abandoned us. If she was, she wouldn't have fucked it up so much, _babe_."

"Do you have ANY idea who you're talking about? Julie, the girl who save the game at Iceland or how about Julie, the tutor who spent countless hours and nights, to save your ASS from the bench? You would still be on the bench if it wasn't for her!" Connie defended Julie to the core, because she knew she would do the same for her.

"Look Connie, if you're so offended by what we did, why don't you go to your whorish tomboy friend and join her? I bet you guys have something to talk about now being with all the boys you've both been with." Kristen interrupted.

"Kristen! Stop." Adam scolded, trying to stop her from saying anymore.

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk about my girlfriend that way, you prissy freshman!" Guy yelled, standing up as well. Connie stopped him from saying anymore, knowing that this was her battle. Revolted by what she said, she held her diet coke as she made her way towards Kristen. She shook her head and heaved.

"Kristen, you really are a vicious bitch aren't you?" Connie said as she poured her diet coke all over Kristen's cheerleading outfit, causing Kristen to scream. "Hope you get that stain out. I heard soda stains are a bitch. I'm out of here." Connie said walking with her head held high for both her and Julie.

Guy looked at Adam and just shook his head.

"Julie deserved better than that…" and left as well.

Russ, Goldberg, Averman, Ken, Dwayne, and Luis all stared at each other and without saying a word, all got up and walked out as well.

"Wait… Guys. Don't do this," Adam pleaded as Kristen tried to clean her outfit with a napkin, frustrated.

"My gosh, Adam. Can you just believe this? Looks like your friends aren't very good friends at all."

"Kristen, maybe YOU should go," Adam said sternly, making sure she gets the hint. He basically heard enough out of her to know he would never want to be with her.

Kristen looked at him insulted and stunned. "I was only trying to say what I thought you wanted me to say to her, but fine." She huffed as she grabbed some more napkins and stormed out.

After a couple of minutes of silence between Adam, Portman and Fulton, Adam got up. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just… I gotta think…" Adam said leaving Portman and Fulton to themselves.

Fulton just sat there, slowly eating his sandwich in silence, until Portman couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Fulton said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like?"

"Like I was right about Julie and Charlie… You know, if we told Adam about this sooner, maybe all this shit wouldn't have happened."

"You didn't think it was that and I still don't think it is. Charlie is like a brother to me, just like you Portman. I don't think he would do something like this."

"Adam saw them together and was crushed."

"I want to give Julie and Charlie the benefit of the doubt. I think there's more to this than we all believe. It just doesn't add up to me." Fulton continued to take big bites out of his sandwich.

"Well I still think Julie and Charlie have been sneaking behind Adam's back. What assholes."

"You know, I know you're angry at them for what they're doing to the team, but they're your friends Portman. They're ducks and no matter what you say or do, they would always be there for you. Why can't you do that for them?" Fulton left Portman and set out to do some investigating. Something was up between Charlie and Julie and he was determined to find out what.

**Meanwhile… **

Charlie continued to comfort Julie as she just sat there in sadness. She had been crying, but there were no more tears left.

"This is so stupid! I shouldn't be crying. I completely asked for that," Julie complained. "You must think I'm such a cry baby, considering that's all I seem to do nowadays."

"I would never think that about you, Julie. Actually, I think you've been really strong about all this. You are one of the most selfless and most courageous girls I've ever met. Don't ever forget that." Charlie calmed her down as her head was lying on his shoulder.

"God Charlie. What would I do without you?"

"You probably wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me," he said, very remorseful for what he had done.

"That's where you're wrong Charlie. You were looking out for me, something I wasn't doing. I'm the one messing things up. Anyways, you make me laugh, even at the worst of times."

"That's me; Always the clown," Charlie said as he gave her a friendly kiss on the head. He could smell the apple shampoo that she used in her hair and it made him weak in the knees. He knew this was wrong, but why did it just feel so right?

_Beep Beep Beep _

"That's the bell. What class do you have?"

"Advanced calculus."

Charlie cringed at the thought. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

As they stood up, Julie swayed from her wooziness and reached Charlie for balance.

"Julie. You all right there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just lost my balance." _Julie, still always trying to be strong… Doesn't she know that she needs help? _Charlie thought as he knew what was wrong and it wasn't her clumsiness.

"Hey why don't you just skip class? We'll just go watch one of those sappy eighties flicks you'd always like."

"Yeah I think you're right. I'm pretty wiped out. I'll probably go take a nap."

"Sure. I'll walk you back to the dorms."

"Thanks."

Charlie and Julie walked back to the dorms. As they entered her room and Julie got into her bed, Charlie started to leave.

"I'll see you later, Julie."

"Charlie?"

"Yea?"

"I know this is asking a lot, and you've done so much for me already, but could you just stay with me while I sleep? I started to have this fear of being alone if something happens… "

"Nothing will happen to you and of course I will Julie. I'll be here when you wake up." Charlie grabbed her desk chair and sat next to the bed. Julie smiled and squeezed his hand as a kind of thanks. He watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep. She looked so peaceful, as though she had finally had some peace of mind. _God, she's beautiful. _He kissed her gently in the forehead and pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders and left to room to get some work to do. As he stepped out and closed the door, he heard a voice from coming behind him.

"You know, if I was Adam, I would have pummeled you on the floor by now. You're lucky I'm not and know better. I want the truth Charlie. What's going on between you and Julie?" Fulton looked at Charlie ready for some real answers.

AN: I'm cutting this chapter in half. I thought this seemed like an appropriate time to cut it (give u guys a little preview, yet keep you wanting more). You'll get a chapter hopefully asap! Comments always get me going! I promise more connie/guy action next chapter and the secret is coming out very soon. Thanks guys for all the encouragement! REVIEW! Review, review, review!


	8. Fall out

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks… Disney does, I do own Kirsten though, but she's not a big character anyways.

AN: thanks anonymous, jg, tessie26, sassy-4eva, cleis, blonde-brain, martajlp for the comments! I love your reviews and take everything into consideration! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Question: I was wondering how people found betas? Got any ideas anyone?

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (Julie & Adam, Connie and Guy)

**Eden Hall Academy **

**Girl's Dorm Hallway**

"What is really going on between you and Julie?" Fulton looked at Charlie ready for some real answers.

"Nothing, Fulton. Nothing is going on between me and Julie, romantically or anything. Adam just assumed too quickly and Julie and I haven't had a chance to give an explanation," Charlie said as he pulled Fulton away from Julie's dorm in order to not disturb her.

"Then it's something else. I know something is wrong and it has to be something big or else you wouldn't do this. You've always put the ducks first and foremost and that's what you do; you're the captain. But lately, your focus has been on just Julie and not on anything else. So, what is it, Charlie?"

"It's nothing Fulton. Stop asking."

"Charlie, stop lying!" Fulton ordered. "Besides Portman, you're my best friend. I supported you when we thought Orion was breaking up the ducks and I have supported you ever since we've meet. Now let me help you and just tell me what's wrong. I know there's something wrong with Julie and I know you know."

"How do you know?" Charlie asked curiously, finally conceding to Fulton, instead of denying it.

"The small things I've been seeing, what Portman told me about your conversation at the party, the way Julie was breathing when I saw you two in the hall, the way Julie has been looking, and her incident at practice the other day. Truthfully, I'm surprised no one else has noticed it. I guess people just think it's from the breakup, but she looks frailer, almost gaunt. She's cutting class to sleep, and she's tired all the time now. She doesn't look like the healthy, curvy, and vivacious Julie we all know and love. And with what happened at the cafeteria today, it only confirmed my suspicions that you two weren't together. She looked hurt, as though heart-broken, when she saw Adam and Kristen together, and even worse when he did the things he did today. If she had moved on, she wouldn't have been that upset."

Charlie's head sank down to look at the floor. _Heart-Broken… _He thought. He knew that she is in love with Adam, and yet there was this little ounce of hope that maybe, just maybe she could be falling for him as much as he had been for her. Fulton watched his reaction to what he said, keeping note of it. Shaking his thoughts away, he half-chuckled at Fulton. "You should become a detective, Frank Hardy."

"I try. Just tell me what's wrong, Charlie."

"She's sick, Fulton."

"What? Like the flu or something?"

"No. She's really sick…"

Fulton looked at him peculiarly, not believing what he was hearing. "But she can beat it can't she? I mean, this is Julie. She has to…" His stomach turned with the thought of death. He prayed that this isn't what Charlie was talking about.

"She has something called restrictive cardiomyopathy."

"Cardio-myopathy… like a heart problem?"

"Yeah…"

Fulton just stood there stoically, unmoving, just slowly breathing in and out.

"You okay?" Charlie asked lending a supporting hand.

"I just… I can't believe it… is she going to be okay? Is there anything the doctors can do?"

"I don't know… for the most part, we stay away from the health topic, unless I'm concerned. She tends to just pretend nothing is happening. It's as though she needs it that way. She needs to think nothing is wrong with her. That's why she hasn't told anyone. I found out by accident."

"God Charlie. She should have told us…"

"Trust me I've tried. If anything, all the stuff she's going through right now, with hockey and Adam, is killing her faster…" Tears started to flood Charlie's eyes. His speech started to slur. "And I've been trying _so hard_ to just make things right… and pro_tect_ her… and I just keep … I keep _screwing _up." Charlie turned and slammed his hands on the wall, leaning on it.

"She's going to be okay Charlie. She has to be." Fulton looked at the turmoil within Charlie's eyes and reaction and realized what was really happening.

"When did you fall in love with her?"

**

* * *

**

**Guy and Goldberg's Room**

Guy wrapped his arms around Connie as they sat silently on his bed. Leaning on Guy's stomach, Connie savored the warmth between them and suddenly thought about the events that happened today. Guy looked at her worried face and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know… you did good in the lunchroom today. Kristen deserved to be pegged down a step or two."

Connie chuckled. "Damn right she deserved it. I only wished that I could do that again." Guy chuckled with her.

"So what's wrong? Why the solemn face?"

"I hate that I yelled at the ducks. They don't deserve that."

"Connie, Julie is your best friend. You had every right to defend her; we all should have. You did the right thing."

"Thanks Guy."

"Your welcome, Cons."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Guy said as he kissed her again.

"Guy?" Connie questioned as she looked up at him.

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be apart from you again. I don't ever want to go through what Adam and Julie are going through."

"I promise Connie. I'll always be there for you."

"So from now on, we need to be completely honest with each other, even if it's bad okay? I know it's me more than you, but I want to make sure."

"I promise to be completely honest with you, the good, the bad and the ugly. Connie, you never need to worry about me. I love you too much to ever lose you again, you hear?"

Connie smiled at what he said. "…Even if I did something horrible?"

"Well, I'll probably be upset and we'll fight, cause well…"

"That's what we do," they simultaneously said and laughed.

"But I'll always come back to you," Guy finished and inched closer to Connie's face, kissing her softly on her supple lips.

"mmhmm," Connie murmured as she reciprocated his kiss and caressed his face. They slowly tear themselves away from each other, their heads gently touching each other.

"I'm sorry Guy."

"For what?" Guy asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was pregnant, and for not telling you about the miscarriage, Guy. When I found out, I just… I couldn't deal. I was in so much emotional pain that I just… I wanted to run away from you."

"I would have been there for you…"

"I know and I wanted to tell you that day in the park, but when I started spotting in the morning, I immediately went to the doctors. Minutes felt like hours there, and when… and when she…" Connie tried to say as she fought to hold back the tears. Guy held her hand to show his support, to console her and to steer her to go on.

"She told me I miscarried and I just fell apart. I didn't think it could get any worse, and the _instinct_ I thought that, she told me there was more."

"Hey. Whatever it is Cons, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through it."

Connie took inhaled then slowly exhaled. "Guy, I can't have kids ever."

"How is that possible? You were just pregnant…"

"There's a small abnormality in my uterus, we're not sure why, but I only have less than a 10 percent chance of ever carrying to term."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Guy said as he held crying Connie tightly in his arms.

"It's not your fault, Guy. I know this is stupid, but I hated myself for this, for not being able to conceive a child. I hated being me. I hated us. All it would do is remind me that I could never have what I always dream of, the white house with the picket fence and the two beautiful kids. When I miscarried and found out the news, I part of me died and the rest of me just wanted to run away from everything else in my life."

"We could still have that, Connie… the family, the white house with the picket fence everything; just we got to go through different means when the time is right."

"I thought of that, but Guy, and don't get me wrong I know that we're not ready for kids right now," Connie sniffled as she put her weight on her arms and stared Guy in the eyes, "but don't you want kids of your own; that are your own flesh and blood?"

Guy looked her straight in the eyes and wiped the tears on her flushed cheeks. "Connie, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

**

* * *

**

**Eden Hall Academy **

**Girl's Dorm Hallway**

"What do you mean? I'm not in love with Julie. I'm just concerned for her that's all…"

"Charlie, you're a bad liar. I can see it in your eyes. I haven't seen you like this since Linda…"

"Yea, so? So what if I am in love with her, completely out of the park grand slam head over heels in love with her? She loves Adam, always has, always will, Fulton. Nothing will change that."

"Charlie…"

"That's the simple truth though, isn't it? Even with Adam out of the picture, I'll never be number one guy in her heart."

"You don't know that…"

"You know it and so do I… She could never love me as much as she loves him, but there's still that tiny ounce of hope, or a delusion, that maybe, just maybe she could, you know?"

"I know, Charlie."

"And Adam… Adam is one of my best friends. Even if they were apart, I couldn't do that to him. I know how much this is hurting him."

"You know you mean a lot to her."

"Just not enough, Fulton, just not enough..." They stood there in silence, wondering how they got in this mess. Without speech or movement, they both knew that they were there for each other and that this remained between them.

**

* * *

**

**Friday**

**Julie and Connie's Dorm**

"You sure you don't want to eat dinner with the ducks before the game? You know they'd want you there." Julie raised her brow at Connie. "Well, MOST of them," Connie resolved.

"No it's fine. I should do this homework before I go to the game anyways," Julie said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a little pale. Did you eat today?"

"Yeah, just tired… you should go on, you're going to be late."

"Eh. I'm always fashionably late anyways. Gotta look my best," Connie said as she pretended to pamper herself in front of Julie, causing both of them to laugh.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"That's probably Guy. I'll get it." Connie walked towards the door and to her surprise; it was Mr. Gaffney.

"Mr. Gaffney. What are you doing here?" Connie said shocked as she gave him a welcoming hug.

"I've come to see my cat, of course."

"Dad?" Julie rose form her desk to greet him as well.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, fine. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private."

"That's my cue to leave, I'll save you a seat in the stands tonight Jules," Connie said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

"Thanks" _I think… I'm in for a treat aren't I? _Julie sarcastically thought as she knew her father definitely had a few things to say to her and more.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about with me, dad?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me. You promised me to stop playing if you were feeling well. Then you ignored my calls, so that you force me to travel all the way here to talk to you."

"I did, didn't I? I'm off the team…" Julie calmly said, sitting back down at her desk.

"Julie, the only reason why you did it was because Orion found out. Thank G-d Charlie knew or what else could have happened if he didn't say anything?"

"Dad, nothing would have happened."

"You damn well know better than that! Did you see your latest test results, Julie?"

"No."

"No?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to," Julie lied. She had plenty of time to look at them, but she was too scared to; too afraid of what the results might be.

"Well Julie. They aren't good. You're getting weaker Julie and whatever you're doing here is obviously not helping! I thought that being with your friends would keep you healthier, stronger, but it hasn't. You leave me no choice Julie, but to force you to come home with me."

"You can't do that! My life is here."

"Julie, I have to. I am your father. It is my duty, my job to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected dad."

"Julie, don't you _see_ that I'm doing this for you. I love you. You are my daughter. Let me take care of you. Please don't fight me in this. Please Julie…"

Julie looked torn as her father pleaded his case with her. He took care of her all of his life alone and she hated that she was doing that to him.

"You're right, dad. You're my home. I'll go home with you." Julie hugged her dad tightly.

"How long do I have here?"

"We're leaving on the weekend, Sunday."

"All right then… I'm just going to the hockey game tonight and tell Connie and the gang."

"What about Adam?"

"We… umm… we broke up."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I really am. I know how much you love him."

"So am I, dad, so am I."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No dad. It's fine. We should start getting packed huh? I've got a lot of stuff. Four years here, you kind of compile things along the way."

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

**Eden Hall Academy Ice Rink**

"Welcome everyone to the Eden Hall Academy Ice Rink. We have a great game tonight, where the Varsity Mighty Ducks plays off against the Minnesota Vikings for the playoffs. The Ducks have had a strong season ranking number two in the state for the season, but their last few games have been far from par. Without their two original girl players, Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau, will the Ducks be able to beat the number one team in the state?" Josh the announcer broadcasted as the Ducks and Vikings skating around the ice.

Julie and Connie sat in the stands, not paying attention to the Josh, but intently listening to each others' words.

"I can't believe you're leaving Julie. This is unbelievable…"

"Yeah me neither. I mean this is our senior year. I thought that I'd be here for longer, but my dad needs me at home. He's my dad, Connie. I have to go back. You'd do the same."

"I know… I'm just going to miss you so much Jules. What am I going to do without my best friend and my roommate?" Connie hugged Julie closely.

"Me too, Cons. Me Too," Julie sighed. She held Connie's hand and squeezed it as a sign of support, while Connie reciprocated. They both turned to see what was happening in the game.

The ducks were struggling to get the upper hand in the game. Although their defense was good, especially with Portman and Fulton bashing the opponents down, the offense wasn't doing as well. As hard as the rest of the offense tried, they couldn't get Adam and Charlie to cooperate with each other.

"Goldberg blocks the shot and passes the puck to Mendoza. Mendoza with his lighting speed races down the rink and passes it to Banks. Banks takes the puck but is blocked by Anderson and Geller. Conway is free, but Banks seems hesitant to pass the puck to him," Josh questioned as he continued to announce the game.

"Banks! What are you doing? Pass the puck to Conway!" Orion yelled.

"BANKS PASS IT!" Charlie yelled as he signaled that he was free. Adam refused, which caused the other team to take the puck from him.

"DAMNIT!" Adam rushed to retrieve the puck back, but it was too late.

"VIKINGS score! What a disappointment play by Banks."

BUZZZ

"And that concludes the first half of the game with the Vikings leading the game 3-1!"

Adam threw his stick on the ground, frustrated and Charlie skated towards him.

"Why the hell didn't you give me the puck? I was open man!"

"Shut up Charlie. I had a shot."

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't even make it past the other team!" Charlie yelled pointing towards two guys who made the shot.

"It's not like you've never done this before, Charlie, or don't you remember?"

"I know I've made this mistake before Adam, but we were freshmen. This will be our last game if you don't wise up. This is your moment to shine. The scouts are watching you. Julie is watching you. So, grow up!"

Adam's angered rose to the point where he started to fight with Charlie. Charlie pushes him back, both of them starting an all-out brawl.

"Quit it Guys!" Guy yelled as he stepped in between them. The referee blew his whistle and step between them to make sure everything was all right. Charlie and Adam both look at each other with such anger and intensity, while Julie looked at them from the stands.

"You okay there, Julie?" Connie asked, as she watched Julie intensely watching what was going down on the rink.

"Yeah… just save my seat okay? I'm going to go talk to them two."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah. I have no choice now," Julie said as she scooted out of the bench seats and went towards the exit to the locker room.

**

* * *

**

**Eden Hall's Mighty Ducks Locker Room**

"What did you two think you were doing out there! You both just jeopardized the game for the team! Neither of you are thinking about the team, but just yourselves," Coach Orion stared down and lectured the two sitting boys, cowering their heads in shame. Portman leaned against his locker in frustration, while the other boys just sat there, hoping that this wasn't going to be their last game of their high school careers and concentrated on what they needed to do the next half.

"Coach?" Julie peeped through the locker room. Everyone turned to look at her, except Coach Orion.

"Julie… now isn't the time," Coach Orion exclaimed as he moved away from the boys and started to strategize the second half of the game.

"No. Now is the perfect time coach. He needs to hear what I have to say."

"All right, but you got 2 minutes, Gaffney. No more."

She walked towards both Adam and Charlie, looking at Adam straight in the eye. "Banks, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen real good. Charlie and I are not together. We have NEVER been together. What you saw that night was a friend comforting a friend; that's it. Charlie just thinks of me as a friend, as do I. I would NEVER do anything like that to you," Julie explained, while Charlie just sat there looking down on the floor.

"I love you. You were right. I didn't break up with you because I didn't love you. I broke up with you for other reasons than that; one of them was that you need to concentrate on the game right now and NOT on this; not on us. The last thing I thought us breaking up was going to do was destroy your game. You love hockey and you need to prove those scouts out there that you damn well deserve to be on that ice! Don't make what I did be all for nothing and certainly do not let it ruin your life."

And with that, Julie walked out, while Adam just sat there speechless and confused. _What did she mean don't make what I did be all for nothing?_

_

* * *

_

**After The Game…**

Adam slowly headed down the girl's hallway towards Julie's dorm room, wanting some explanations. He thought about

_Flashback_

_"Banks gets the puck from Conway and triple dekes the puck right into the goal! In a stunning comeback, the ducks win 4-3; making the state playoffs!" _

_The ducks rushed towards each other cheering and rushing in a big group hug, lifting Adam up on their arms for making the final goal. He lifted his hands in victory and they all started to quack together and cheer… Charlie looked at him and smiled as he cheered on with the team. As the moment slowly died down, the locker room was left with Adam and Charlie. As Charlie stepped out to leave, Adam stopped him. _

_"Charlie, wait." Adam asked politely. _

_"What is it, Adam?" Charlie stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Wha? Did I actually hear Banksie apologizing? Is it the end of the world?" Charlie sarcastically joked as he pretended to not hear him. _

_"Shut up Conway and let me do this. I shouldn't have assumed like I did, I certainly should not have let it affect my game the way it did and hurt our friendship." _

_"Apology accepted Banks, but I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." _

_Adam frowned at the comment, but tried to ignore it for the time being. "So we're cool?" Adam questioned. _

_"We're cool," Charlie grabbed his hand and they shook on it and hugged. After moments of silence while they walked towards the Eden Hall dorm rooms, Adam finally spoke._

_"I messed up, didn't I?" Adam asked as Charlie put his hand over Adam friendly shoulder. _

_"Yeah, you did. You should go talk to her," Charlie replied. As much as it hurt him to do this, he knew he needed to. _

_"I don't know. Maybe she'd want to talk to you right now." _

_"No Adam. She wants to talk to you. Just trust me on this and go to her. She needs you right now." Charlie patted Adam on the back as he went the other direction. _

_End Flashback_

Adam walked up to Julie's door and after a long, deep breath, knocked on the door.

**Knock knock knock **

"Julie, it's me. Can I come in?"

**Knock knock knock**

"Julie? I know you're there. Open the door. We need to talk."

Adam watched as the knob slowly turned. He watched as her hand leaned against the door frame to open the door.

"Adam?" Julie squeaked out before she started to collapse on the floor. Adam caught her as she crumple.

"Julie? Omigod Julie…" He watched as she gasped for breath.

"_Gasp _should've _gasp_ told you _gasp_ when I had _gasp_ a chance _gasp_."

"Julie… don't do this… we're going to get you some help okay. Please stay with me. SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY!"

Adam felt more of her weight being pressed against him, as she fell unconscious.

"Julie…" Adam lifted her up and clung to her like his life depended on it as he ran to go get help.

AN: Don't worry… She's not dead, but the truth comes out next! So stay tuned!

Review and comment guys! Give me inspiration to finish this! Give me advice if I should let her live or die. Put your two cents in!


	9. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks… never have and unfortunately never will!

AN: Okay, so my last update was almost two and half years ago and that's inexcusable. Really… Truly. I could give lots of reasons why I haven't updated (one of them being I didn't want to end the story poorly, which I'm afraid even with all this time to think about it, will still happen), but instead of making excuses, I've decided to make it up to you guys (or whoever still reads mighty ducks fanfiction). I have already written the next three raw (i.e. need to be edited) chapters of this story (there will probably be three – four more after that). I will update this story on the first three chapters one – two weeks after one another and monthly after that (that's certainly the goal at least). My writing is a lil rusty, so if there are betas out there… find me!

Here's a special thanks to: Celine542, anonymous (8/20/07), kaika-sama, slytherin-princess10, jenn, footychick, brnnttebabe12, megs, lisa ann, anonymous (1/15/06), Gaffney06, me and only me (alto, I could use the review without the cursing), riker15, post a new chapter (lol… anonymous viewers make the funniest screen names), Jessica, a, princessH, black kat64 (who reviewed every chapter, which was very nice thank you!), kitkat, duckys, slshadowfox, scamperdoodles14, anonymous (3/30/05), casnyl21, pitaqueen, silver handprint, Kerrie, Tessie26, Kay, Cleis, Banksiebabe99 (One of the best mighty ducks writers out here: Hope you start another story soon!), anonymous (3/17/05)

Please keep on reviewing! It was the reviewers who got me started on the story and helped me returned to this story! Enjoy!

--------------------------

Everything else about that night was just a blur to Adam. He barely remembered running to Ms. Little and getting help, calling 911, getting on an ambulance and heading to the hospital. All he could think of was how pale Julie looked and how she collapsed in his arms. He leaned his head back against the hospital corridor wall and kept replaying the last hour in his mind. He couldn't believe it was just an hour. It felt like an eternity.

"Adam!" Charlie said as he and Connie rushed in ahead of the gang. Adam stood up to greet the two. His eyes were devoid of life.

"Where is she?!?" Charlie cried. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know… they're not telling me anything."

"When you last saw her, how was she? What did she do?"

"She was having an hard time breathing and just collapsed… I don't know… it happened so quickly," Adam cried, his eyes swelling as his relived the moment over and over in his mind.

Charlie pushed him. "How can you be so calm about this?" He grabbed Adam by the collar. Adam just didn't move. "What did you do to her?!?"

Fulton stopped Charlie from attacking Adam and made Charlie release him.

"Charlie, let him be. Different people have different ways of handling things." Charlie just walked away and punched the wall. Fulton went to go check up on him.

"Are you okay Adam?" Connie asked as she hugged him as a sign of comfort.

Adam responded with a pat on her hand, but no sound. He watched Charlie vent his frustration to Fulton quietly and everything revealed itself to him.

"You know, don't you?" Adam said as he slowly walked towards Charlie and Fulton.

"What are you talking about?"

"The eating, the fact that you hovered over her at the rink, her spontaneity… you knew what was wrong with her and you didn't tell me…"

"Adam…" Charlie started to slowly back away. "She didn't want you to know."

"You knew, and you didn't tell me… she didn't tell me," Charlie and Adam stood face to face with each other.

"Julie told me not to tell you Adam… I couldn't break my promise…" Charlie replied. He looked at Adam and Adam couldn't look him in the eye. Before Charlie could say anything else, Adam just turned away from Charlie and walked away from him.

"All these months…"

"What is wrong with her Charlie?" Connie asked.

"She has Cardiomyapathy," Fulton interrupted.

"You knew too?" Ken asked.

"I found out from Charlie yesterday."

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"Her heart has a hard time pumping blood because it's abnormally rigid. Her mom had it…" Charlie explained as he watched Adam's face for some kind of sign.

"Had it… as in…"

"She died from it."

Connie looked at Charlie wide-eyed, as did the rest of the group. They knew that Julie's mom was no longer around, but they didn't know how. They didn't want to admit it, but from what they just heard, they feared the worst.

Adam listened to their words and all he could think of is how betrayed he felt. Anger, sadness, but most of all, fear filled Adam to his core. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Fulton tried to say something, but Adam stopped him and backed away. He looked at Charlie and Fulton, his eyes overflowed with disappointment and he just walked away. Charlie, knowing that going to him would make things worse, eyes Connie, who gently touches his shoulder and runs off to find Adam.

Connie rushes out to find Adam sitting on the sidewalk of the hospital. He just stared blankly outside.

_He looked so hurt._ Connie thought as she sat beside him on the cold concrete sidewalk.

"I can't believe I've been lied to all these months… Why?"

"Adam... Julie is one of the most logical people I know. She must have thought that this was the best way to handle it."

"I should have known. I mean, I knew something was wrong all those months ago, but I didn't press her on the subject. I should have pressed on with the subject. How could I have been so blind?"

"I know you're feeling so many emotions right now, because I feel it too. Julie's my best friend and roommate and she didn't tell me. I'm angry, sad, frustrated and hurt and I have so many questions that I want to have answers to. But as of right now, Julie needs for us to just be at her side, to support her through whatever she may need to go through and to just let these feelings go. She needs you to be with her Adam. That's all…. I've seen you two together and I've never seen you two happier. If there is something wrong with her and something may happen then you both should be at the happiest you could be before she… before she…" Connie couldn't say the words, she shuck her head trying to not think about it, fighting back the tears. Adam held her close and comforted her as she let the tears roll down her cheeks, as he felt his eyes well up as well. They sat there and started to cry together.

After a couple of minutes of consoling each other, Ken came running out.

"You guys, the doctor is back."

-------------------

Review Please!


	10. Resolution?

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks… Disney does, I do own Kirsten though, but she's not a big character anyways.

AN: Happy Monday Everyone! (Oxymoron, I know.  ) I'm glad to see that people are still reading this! Thank you to Black kat64/kitkat/Jessica (LOL.. multiple personality disorder… thanks for reviewing all those times tho! I appreciate it!), xx3.busygrlslifex3.14 (very difficult sn to type btw! Can't give you what you want right now, but it's coming, I promise), Gaffney06 (ha ha, just goes to show never give up! ;)), Sphinx005 (Thanks! I can't wait for yours next installment.  ), Banksiesbabe99 (Thanks for the positive review, especially from one of my favorite fan fic authors… Hopefully, I can resolve the story with the same "oomph." oh, and this chapter should make up for the other chapter being so short!), and last but not least, footychick. Thanks for reviewing guys. I really appreciate it.

Summary: Julie has a secret from the ducks. As it is gradually unrevealed, will the ducks be able to help her through the toughest time of her life? And what's wrong with Connie? (CharlieJulieAdam, Connie and Guy)

**St. Francis Hospital**

The three of them rushed back to the hospital waiting room, where all the other ducks were.

"How is she, Doctor Lin?" Charlie asked, as they explained to the doctor that Adam was the one who brought her in.

"She's stabilized and resting at the moment."

"Can we go see her?"

"I'm sorry. I know she's your friend, but it's after visiting hours and it's family only."

Russ interrupts, "He's her brother; Adam Gaffney."

Averman mutters… "They don't act like brother and sister to me…" Ken punches him in the elbow.

Doctor Lin looked hesitant, but agreed. "All right, Mr. Gaffney. Come with me."

Adam glance towards Russ's direction and mouthed thanks to him, as he is directed towards Julie's hospital room.

Adam carefully steps in Julie's room with caution, fearful of what he may see. He looked inside and his heart just stopped. _His_ Julie was in a stark white bed with IVs in her arms and prongs (A breathing tube) in her nose. _She looks so frail…so pale… _ Adam thought as he quietly sat in the chair next to her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until he had her in his arms again. He gently put his hand in hers, careful not to touch the IV stuck in her veins and silently prayed for her to be okay.

An hour goes by with Adam waiting on her bedside when her eyes start to flutter as she slowly stirs awake.

"Hey you…" Adam said, as Julie's eyes opened.

"Hi…" Her voice was hoarse from not using it for a while.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Adam gave a chuckle.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. It's nice to see you smile again."

"It's good to see you conscious again."

"Ha ha. Very funny… you know keep your day job as a hockey player cause you would have suck as a comedian"

"Well you know me…"

"I do …"

Adam starts to caress her face, her face leaning toward his warm touch. "Julie… as much as I'd love to laugh and joke with you, I just need to know."

"Need to know what?" Julie's face turned solemn.

"Come on Julie… you know what I'm talking about. I just want to hear it from you…"

"Need to hear that I'm dying Adam? Cause that's just it. I'm dying. There's no denying it now. I'm dying Adam. "

Julie and Adam locked eyes as though those words really hit them as they never have before. He grasped her hand tighter. "Is there anything that can be… done?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is probably nothing but a heart transplant now. I'm probably experiencing heart failure from the Cardiomyapathy I inherited from my mother. When the heart fails, my body will too. Then it'd just be a waiting game..."

"They can still find you a heart Jules…"

"Yeah… but that could take months or years, if I even get on the transplant list."

"Hey, there's no need for that pessimistic talk. You don't even know the results yet. When are you going to find out?"

"I'm not sure. I think that the doctors are waiting for my dad right now… I'm scared Adam…"

"Don't worry. I'm going to be there for you… no matter what happens."

"I didn't want you to do this, you know?"

"Why? Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I know how important hockey is to you and your dad, Adam. This is your year to shine and be everything I know you can be. You needed to focus on that. I knew that this would just be another distraction for you that you didn't need. Looking back on it now, I know it wasn't being fair to you. I should have believed that you could have handled it. I should have told you and part of me wanted to, but another part of me… just couldn't. I didn't want to admit that I was sick to myself. I wanted to pretend that everything was okay and that I'd be fine. I can't pretend anymore Adam and I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt me?"

"I don't want you to watch me die, Adam… I don't want you to go through the same heartbreak my father did."

"Jules, there is no where I'd rather be than here with you. I want support you through all the trials and tribulations and help you get through this because I love you and that's what love is, Julie. We'll get through this together… "

"And if there is nothing to be done?"

"Don't think like that…"

"My mother died from this. It's being realistic Adam."

"It was a different time. You shouldn't think like that."

"Adam…"

Adam looked into her eyes, with dead certainty.

"We'll spend the rest of your days making moments that will take your breath away."

Julie smiled. "I love you Adam"

"I love you Julie" Their lips gently pressed against one another, touching every crevice of their lips with love and passion. There was no sense of urgency or awkwardness; just one of completion. They were finally back where they were always supposed to be; with each other.

Julie scooted over, as Adam climbed onto the bed wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Julie?" Her dad said as he rushed into the room.

"Dad…" Julie said as Adam and Julie let go of each other so he could stand up to greet Mr. Gaffney.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I got here as soon as I heard," Her dad said as he hugged her tightly. He looked at his little girl and checked to make sure she really was okay.

"I'm fine, dad. Luckily, Adam was there to take me to the hospital," Julie said as she gave a small squeeze to Adam's hand.

"Thank you Adam for being there…"

"Please don't thank me. I should have been there for her sooner…"

"Don't say that Adam. If I had told you sooner, none of this would have happened…" Julie tried to counter.

"Both of you stop… no more who's more to blame game. Let's not dwell on the past."

"Oh yes, wise father," she teased.

"Wise father, I am…hmmm… " Mr. Gaffney replied in his best impersonation of Yoda.

Adam laughed, but looked at Mr. Gaffney strangely. "Star Wars?"

"Yeah. Dad is a Star Wars fanatic. Took me to watch the first one, hmm how many times? Oh Five," Julie said in her most serious playful tone.

"I thought all children should appreciate the fine art that is Star Wars…"

"When I was six…?"

"Ah hem…" Doctor Lin said as she entered the room and interrupted their conversation.

"Doctor Lin. How are you doing?" Mr. Gaffney said as she stepped into the room with Julie's chart.

"I should ask your daughter the same question. How are you feeling Julie?"

"Tired, but better."

"I'm glad that you're feeling better. I'm just here to go over the test results with you. So, if your **boyfriend** could excuse us for a second and leave the room…"

"Busted, huh?" Adam said as he soon he heard the word "boyfriend."

"Of course… I've gotten that excuse more times then I can remember, but I could see that you and all your friends were worried, so I let it slide this time. Just don't try it again," Doctor Lin warned.

"Thank you, Doctor Lin."

"Can he stay, Doctor?" Julie questioned.

"I think that it's best that I discuss the results with you and your father first…"

"I want him to hear this," Julie said. She turned her head to face Adam, "No more secrets." Adam smiled and gently squeezed her hand in agreement.

Doctor Lin looked at her father to make sure it was okay. He nodded.

"The test results confirm that you have gone into acute congestive heart failure, Julie. Your attack earlier was caused by pulmonary edema, which caused some build up fluid in your lungs. We removed the fluid out of your lungs and the prongs that you're wearing right now are helping you breath."

"How bad is it?"

"Fortunately, we caught it early enough that you are not going through any other organ failure." The three of them sighed in relief, as the doctor continued to talk. "However, given your condition Julie, you're going to have to stay in the hospital to keep a better eye on you and help maintain a normal breathing level, so that there are no more complications."

"What about treatment? Is there anyway to get it back to functioning condition so that she can go back to school?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Acute CHF is irreversible. The only thing that could help Julie now is a heart transplant. We've checked with your health insurance and we can put her on the transplant list. For now, we can give her medication and if necessary, a pacemaker to slow down the process until she can get a heart."

"How long will we have to wait for a heart?"

"I won't lie to you Julie. You have a one of the rarest blood types: AB-negative. It might be a while before UNOS can get you a heart, but we will do all that we can to make sure you'll get a heart."

"Is there anything I could do to help myself?"

"What you have to do is follow what we prescribe to you, stay strong, and have faith," Doctor Lin said as she tried to reassure the group.

"I will, Doctor Lin. Thank you," Julie said, even though inside she still wished that the doctor had better news for her.

"Now, I think you both should go and let Julie get some rest. Visiting hours are over anyways."

"Doctor? Can you let the ducks in for a few minutes?"

The doctor looked hesitant at first, given how dire Julie's situation was just a couple of hours ago, but with Julie's pleading eyes, she gave in. "As long as it's okay with your dad…"

Mr. Gaffney also looked at the two and gave in.

"You've got ten minutes, then right to sleep."

"Thanks dad."

Adam rushed into the waiting room, where the ducks were sitting. Adam waved them in.

"Julie…" Charlie said as he entered the room. He sighed with relief, seeing her fully conscious and okay. He rushed to her and gave her the biggest hug in the world. "I'm so glad you're okay…" Charlie said as he held her tight.

Julie smiled at his hug. "Couldn't get rid of me that easily, Conway."

"Would never want to," Charlie replied. _She's okay, Charlie. She's going to be okay. _Charlie kept repeating in his head.

"Julie… I'm so glad you're okay…" Connie said as she gave her a hug.

Goldberg was next to give Julie a really big hug. "Don't scare us like that again, Cat."

Julie yelped a little. "I might have to, if you're going to still my breathing tube like that…" Goldberg quickly let go. They all laughed.

As soon as the hugs ended, Julie finally spoke, "I'm sorry to ruin your party, guys."

"Hey… that doesn't matter. We'd rather be here and make sure you're okay than anything else," Fulton said.

"Plus, there weren't any cute girls at the party anyways." Luis replied.

"You mean, there weren't any cute girls that you or Portman haven't already hooked up with," Averman teased.

"Wow…good thing I'm headed to college next year then huh?" Luis said in amazement, thinking about all the girls he hooked up with.

"Where is Portman anyways?" Julie asked.

"He said he'd catch up with us… I guess he got sidetracked. He'll come by another day, Julie," Fulton said as he, too, wondered why Portman wasn't there.

"Julie, what did the doctor say?" Ken asked.

"I guess the secrets out now. Apparently, my heart has gone into acute congestive heart failure."

"What does that mean?" Goldberg asked.

"It means that you can't be putting anymore donuts in her stomach and she won't be doing any decathlons anytime soon…" Adam said for Julie as he held her hand in support. Charlie looked at the two and felt his heart sink.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"I know it sounds silly, but I didn't want to be treated differently. I didn't want you guys to look at me and be worried constantly that something might happen. I just didn't want to admit to myself. I was scared. I'm sorry, guys and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused… "

"Hey. There's no need for apologies. We just want you back and healthy," Guy replied.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Julie, hate to interrupt but isn't there any way you can switch rooms? This room smells horrible," Averman said as he waved his hand at his face to wave away the stench.

"Ugh… you're right, but it didn't smell like that just before," Julie said.

It only took a moment for the gang to come to a realization.

"GOLDBERG!!!!"

**The Streets of Minnesota **

Fulton and Charlie walked in silence as they were walking home from the hospital. Minutes into walking around, Fulton finally decided to speak. "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Julie…"

"Sucks that we're without our star goalie now for the State Championships…"

"Charlie…"

"But her sub hasn't been doing so badly for her…"

"Charlie."

"Look. The natural order of things has returned. Adam's back with Julie and I can go back to being captain duckie," Charlie said as he started to walk away.

"You should tell her." That caused Charlie to stop in his tracks.

"Oh yeah. Let's see… Julie, I'm in love with you, please leave my best friend and your soul mate, Adam and be with me." Charlie mockingly said to Fulton.

"Hey. Those aren't the words I would use… but whatever works for you…"

"Fulton…"

"You're going to regret it…"

"What? Getting my heart stomped on?"

"Not telling her, Charlie. There is a very real possibility that she's won't be here in the future and she'll never know how you felt about her. Even if it's only a .1 chance that she reciprocates the feeling, isn't the risk worth it?"

Charlie sighed. "No, it's not. Even if she did, I couldn't do that to Adam. It's better this way. Look, my mom and Bombay are probably having a panic attack wondering where I am right now. I'll catch ya later." Charlie waved goodbye to Fulton and ran off, leaving Fulton alone with his thoughts.

**Eden Hall Academy**

**Portman and Fulton's Room **

Knock Knock

"Yea? Who is it?" Portman Shouted through his loud music.

"It's me, Ken. Let me in!"

Portman got up out of bed and opened the door. "Yeah lil' bash brother? What's up?"

"The ducks just asked me to check up on you. You weren't at the hospital…"

"Yeah. So?"

"So… Julie's in the hospital. Don't you wanna go see her?"

"Yeah… I've just been busy with stuff… I'll go see her another time."

"Your friend is in the hospital and you're busy with stuff… what could possibly be a bigger priority than your friend?"

"Hey, don't judge me shortie. I just had stuff to do, okay? I'll just go visit the babe another time."

"Okay…" Ken replied as he started to walk out of the room.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she okay?"

"No, Portman. She's dying," Ken said, leaving Portman in state of shock.

AN: Review! Review! Review! I want opinions! I didn't do a final check on this


	11. One Month Later

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed (Liz, Princess of Darkness 17, Fernie09, Sphinx005, Anonymous (Thanks for the blood type information. I actually knew that, but then read somewhere that an AB- heart was the hardest to get. I'll re-edit it when I read more about heart transplants. Thanks again),and lastly, footychick. This chapter was cut in half, so I could give you guys an update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!

**One Month Later **

**St. Francis Hospital**

Julie laid on her hospital bed watching the rain fall. She had grown tired of sitting in the dreary hospital, feeling her energy wane more and more.

Her eyes drooped with deep, dark circles. She looked haggard, even thought she slept for most of the day.

The only moments she finds a little happiness in her days is when the ducks are here. They would all take turns visiting her everyday & keeping her company. Bombay, Casey and Orion would come by in their busy schedules and just check up on her. She appreciated that, the three of them were like parents to her. She was also happy to hear that Casey was pregnant! Three months to be exact. Bombay and Casey looked so happy together. It was nice to see things finally looking up for the two of them after years of wrong people, distance and longing.

Ken would catch her up with work, Goldberg would tell his jokes (over and over and over again). Averman would bring old movies and explain to her why the Lord of the Rings trilogy is the best movies of all time. Guy & Connie, who have completely gotten over their previous bump in the road, would come by and just be Guy & Connie; lovely-dovey one minute, and the next, close to wringing each other necks. Russ & Dwayne would also come over & watch hockey games with her. Fulton would come play board games with her (who knew he was such a board game buff?).

And Adam? He's with her every second he could possibly give her, reading to her, holding her till she went to sleep and just loving her. If she was remotely unsure of his love back then, she most certainly was not now.

The only people she really hasn't seen or heard from was Dean & Charlie. She hasn't seen Dean since she's been in the hospital. She didn't know why he wouldn't come see her, or even call her. Did their friendship mean nothing to him? Could he not forgive her for keeping this secret? She was worried about him, but moreso Charlie.

The person who had become her confidant and the duck's rock had become the most distant besides Dean. More than anything, she wanted to see him again and have him tell her everything will be okay, and just make her smile once more, but he seemed to be no where to be found. The more excuses the ducks would make for the both of them, the more she realized he just didn't want to see her.

_I miss you, Charlie. What happened to us? Why won't he come visit? _Julie fretted. She never realized how much she started to rely on Charlie until he was gone. The very thought of him made her heart ache a little.

knock knock

"Hey. Your heart can start beating again, we're here," Goldberg said as the ducks entered the room.

"Hardy har har Goldberg," Julie said as she smiled to greet everyone.

"Yea Goldberg. Can't you think of another line? I mean, that's like the 20th time we've heard that," Guy said as he & Connie hugged Julie.

Adam went up to Julie and kissed her, making sure he took in each and every moment they had together.

Julie grinned. His kiss still made her tingle.

"Hey you two. We don't have enough bags to hold our hurl, so cut the smooching okay? Russ commented as Averman pretended to puke. Julie stuck her tongue out at the two and replied, "puke away." She then gave Adam another big kiss. Looking at the two, Russ just sat down and rolled his eyes.

"Where are Dean & Charlie?"

Adam & Fulton looked at each other hesitantly and Fulton spoke," Dean had another date to go to. You know Dean; he just couldn't pass it up…"

"And Charlie…" Adam interrupted, "Charlie had to do some errand for Casey and Bombay. They'll come by soon."

"That's what you said two weeks ago, and the week before that and the..."

"They'll come soon, Jules. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Adam sighed and gave Julie another kiss for comfort. He didn't understand why Charlie & Dean didn't want to go see her. He could see how much this hurt her, but he couldn't force them to come down here.

"So, where's the jell-o?" Goldberg said as he looked around for it, breaking the tension in the room. Julie opened the drawer and gave him the bowl of jell-o she stashed for him. "Awesome, thanks Julie."

"You know Goldberg… with all the jell-o you eat. You're starting to jiggle like one," Russ said as he poked at Goldberg's stomach.

"Hey! I resent that. If you must know, I actually lost three pounds."

Ken looked up and down at Goldberg and sarcastically replied, "Yeah. Noticeable."

Goldberg made a face and went up to Ken and start giving him a noggie.

"Ah! Ah! Uncle! Uncle!" Ken said as Goldberg released his grip on Ken, feeling vindicated.

The group stayed and talked about the state championship coming up and hockey in general, keeping the conversation upbeat. After an hour of talking, they notice that Julie had fallen asleep. Adam decided to stay, while the others quietly said their goodbyes and left the room. As they silently walked down the hospital corridor, all of them looked concern until Ken finally spoke.

"You guys, I'm worried."

"Me too," Fulton replied. "This time, she couldn't even stay awake for more than two hours."

"This is bad, guys. Isn't there anything that we can do?" Russ asked.

"It's not that simple. It's not like we can go around the community and ask for an AB-negative heart." Connie replied.

"Can't Bombay do something? Maybe bump her up on the transplant list."

"Even with Bombay's resources, he doesn't have THAT kind of power. Plus, the list is pretty much rock solid. Anyways, according to Adam and considering her condition, she is up there. It's just a waiting game now guys," Connie said as she held Guy's hand.

As the gang silently walked away from each other, Guy & Connie walked around campus.

"Guy?"

"Yeah Cons?"

"I'm really worried."

"Connie… we all are."

"No… really worried. She may look like she's staying strong, but I can see it in her eyes. Her will power is waning. We've got to do something… something to cheer her up."

"What would you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something! Anything! She's more than family. She's a duck. We can't lose her. Not like this…"

"I got an idea. Come on, let's call the ducks." Guy grabbed her hand and ran to the dorms.

**Eden Hall Chapel **

As Adam was walking back to the dorms from the hospital, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in the school's chapel. Adam went towards the chapel and quietly opened the door.

"I don't know if you're listening Gd, but there is something you need to know… something… I need to say. There is this incredible girl that needs your help right now.

This girl has a heart of gold; she really does and for some reason, you decided to let her heart give up on her.

Gd, she's a good person and in a world we live in today, you know it's such a treasure. The ducks need her. I need her… You can't take her away from me, Gd because I know she can live without me, but I can't live without her.

I know I haven't been a faithful Christian, and there are times in my life where I didn't believe in you, but I need you to prove me wrong this time. Gd, Show me something."

Charlie started to get up as he heard the door close from behind him. He turned to see Adam standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey…" Adam replied. The two stood there in silence, taking in what had just happened.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. How long have you felt like this Charlie?" Adam questioned as they both sat down, a lil astounded to what he had just heard.

"I'm not sure. It just happened, Adam. I'm sorry…" Charlie words trailed on and the two silently sat there. "Adam… you know I would never act on my feelings. I would never do that to you or Julie."

Adam heard the sincerity in his voice and knew what he was saying was true. A part of him was hurt by the realization that his best friend was in love with his girlfriend and the love of his life, but another part, felt for him. "I know…" Adam said as he stood up and walked away from Charlie.

"Adam…"

"Don't. I just need time to think." Adam said, as Charlie nodded in response.

Just as Adam was about to step out of the Chapel, he started to speak. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend, but I love her too."

Charlie smiled. "You're mine too, cake eater."

Adam nodded in response and left the chapel, leaving both to think through their thoughts.

**Fulton & Portman's Room**

Portman walked in his dorm room from a brisk night walk and found Fulton sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

"You didn't show again." Fulton said, slightly apprehensive of what he was just about to do.

"Sorry dude. I forgot… I'll go visit her the next time you guys go visit."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What? Fulton…"

"No. Honestly, do you think I'm dumb? Do you honestly think I'm going to buy this, after all the excuses you've been giving me the past month?"

"Look _mom_, I'll go visit her when I want to. That's that. I got other things to do then visit the cat."

Fulton stood up and met Portman face to face. "Julie's been lying in the hospital for a whole month and you've got "other things" to do? What is wrong with you man? Julie's a duck and you treat her as though she means nothing! She's _dying_, Portman and the ducks need you, especially now. Don't the ducks mean anything to you?" Fulton yelled, hoping that he would get through to Portman.

Portman fumed at the thought of Fulton's insinuations. "Hey… you know the ducks are family to me. Don't you dare think that I don't care."

"Actions speak louder than words, dude."

"You know what? I don't need this. I don't need you lecturing or telling me how I should feel. I'm outta here…" Portman fumed as he grabbed his jacket and left.

AN: Review Please.)


	12. Who am I to say

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ducks! Disney does. The song below are also not mine. "Who Am I To Say" is sung by Hope and "True" is sung by Ryan Cabrera.

**AN: **Okay, okay... I apologize for the wait. I thought I could update sooner, but I kept stopping, revising,and re-editing (and hopefully the grammar isn't too horrible). I stink, I know. Just know, that this story WILL get done ('cause I hate unfinished stories as well). I'm not going to say when (because I don't even know), but it will get done!

Thanks to Imnymphadoratonks (wow, hope I spelled that right), Aoyama Ayame, Hockiegirl0699, Liz, Gaffney06, Brnnttebabe12, and Anonymousfanfic for reviewing!

**The Lake **

_Love of my life, my soul mate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

Adam sat there in the icy white snow at the edge of the lake, his skates all laced up, just trying to think through his feelings and thoughts. He gazed absentmindedly at the hazy air, just trying to find a sign; something, anything that would tell him what he should do. He tenderly touched the ice, reminiscing about the times he had with Julie.

_Her name's Julie, not babe! _

Charlie loves Julie. His Julie…. the love of his life. The girl he fell head over heels for the day he met her. All he can think of is how could he? His best friend and his girlfriend. This kind of predicament is only suppose to happen in storybooks; the tales of love triangles and woe. Could he be the King Arthur to Charlie and Julie's Lancelot and Guinevere? King Arthur loved Guinevere and as did she, but Lancelot sweeps her off her feet. Guys like King Arthur don''t get the girl; that guy never gets the girl, he thought. His heart ached at the thought of losing Julie. He sighed and started to glide around the ice.

"_Ready?" Julie said as she stood in front of him, her arms stretched out in front of her. Charlie, sitting next to Adam, nudged him to go. Adam looked at him, and he tilted his head towards Julie with a look that just said "Hello? What are you doing? Dance with her.". _

"_I'm not sure about this, Jules… I've never danced before." Adam said as he stood up, unsure of his dancing skills, or lack thereof. _

"_Then allow me the honor of being your first, Mr. Banks," Julie replied as she gently grabbed his hands and guided him to the dance floor. Adam gingerly touched her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes never left her face. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked at this moment; right then and there. He didn't even realize he was dancing until Julie finally spoke. _

"_See? That wasn't so hard was it? Julie smiled as they slowly moved to the music. _

"_Not at all…" Adam answered, his eyes ever leaving hers. _

_Don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me_

"_Julie?" Adam questioned, as he heard someone stomping in to his room. _

"_I cannot believe that… that ARGH!" Julie yelled as she shuffled around his room. _

"_What happened?" Adam asked, as he tried to calm her down. _

"_How could you not see that? That girl, Kristen! With her twig legs and stupid giggle, "tee hee hee," Julie mockingly says. "She keeps flirting with you and URG!" _

"_Hey Jules… you know, Kristen means nothing to me. I care about you and only you." Adam said as he hugged her from behind. _

_Julie smiled at the warmth of his touch. "I know…I trust you. I just don't trust her…" Frustrated, Julie plopped down on his bed as Adam sat by her side. " I hate the fact she has to do it in front of my face. Geez, the nerve of this girl…and also, just when I've been trying to …"_

"_Trying to what?"_

_Julie sighed. "Nothing Adam…" _

"_Trying to what, Jules?" _

"_This isn't the right time… I mean here I am fighting with you and of course, the idiot in me has to go and blurt out something really stupid and obviously too intriguing for you not to want to know, and then I have this test coming up and I can't __concentrate__ because all I keep thinking about is telling you, but I'm scared to and it makes me sound like one of those cheerleader girls that really want to make me gag…"_

"_Jules! You're babbling again…" Adam chuckled. _

_Just as he was about to say something, Julie just blurted something out. _

"_I love you." _

"_What?" Adam suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and stared at her bewildered. _

"_I love you." Julie said again trying to do it more collective. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how and I was scared that maybe you weren't ready for that. _

_Adam smiled, "So that's why you've been so worked up lately…" _

_Julie nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey… not worked up. Tense. I just… I've never said that to anyone before besides my family and…" Julie stated, feeling a bit foolish at this point. "Look you don't have to say it… I mean, I just wanted you to know, that's all." As Julie got up to leave, Adam pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. _

"_I love you too, Julie. I've always loved you." _

_Color me blue I'm lost in you_

_Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come and gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching_

Adam glided along the ice. His mind laced with thoughts of Julie and Charlie. He loves both of them. Both of them were such an integral part of his life. The fact that Charlie has feelings for Julie now, just makes things much more... complicated.

_Don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_And who am I to say you need me_

"_Surprise! Happy Birthday Adam!" Julie and Charlie yelled, jumping out from the penalty box in the rink. _

"_What? Guys!" Adam said shocked. _

"_Well, since your dad always makes you have those dinner on your birthday, discussing your future…" _

"_What are you going to do with your life, son? Have you made your damn coach contact the minors yet?" Charlie said as he mocked Adam's father. Julie rolled her eyes. _

"_Anyways, since we can't celebrate with you tomorrow, we're celebrating with you tonight, till at least 12:01 AM. Come on, every one's waiting, plus we got food, skates and music…"_

_As Julie strolled ahead to get the party stuff, Charlie squeezed Adam on the shoulder with a grinned on his face. "You knew about this didn't you?" _

"_Oh yeah…" _

"_Averman?" _

"_Who else? Don't tell Julie" _

"_Of course. I mean, we do want Averman alive tomorrow and Julie's got a mean right hook." _

"_OH yeah," Adam said smiling, as he and Charlie laugh their way back to Julie. _

_Now you're a song I love to sing_

_Never thought it feels so free_

_Now I know what's meant to be_

_And that's okay with me_

"_... dance with me cake-eater," _

"_Always... kitty-cat," _

"_Why are you doing this to us?" _

"_Because it's the right thing to do! Adam, you should find someone who really loves you"_

"_I already have."_

_But who am I to say you love me_

"_We've been so close ever since we've known each other; can you really give up on us?" _

"_I think you should just go…" _

"_DON'T touch me and DON'T tell me what to think, Julie. I saw you two; him with his hands on your face on YOUR bed. What the hell am I suppose to think?" _

"_Adam… This isn't Julie's fault," Charlie interrupted._

"_The hell it isn't!" _

"_Adam, please don't do this…" Julie pleaded._

" _From now on, I want both of you to STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME"_

_And who am I to say you need me_

"_Charlie just thinks of me as a friend, as do I. I would NEVER do anything like that to you. I love you. _

_You love hockey and you need to prove those scouts out there that you damn well deserve to be on that ice! Don't make what I did be all for nothing and certainly do not let it ruin your life."_

_And who am I to say you love me_

"_Promise me you won't change your plans for me. Don't give up something you want for me."_

"_If me promising you this makes you happy, then I promise Jules."_

_I don't know anything at all…_

**The Next Day**

**St. Francis Hospital**

Julie suddenly awoke from a nightmare. She stared at the ceiling for a second, fearful of what she just dreamt, but realizing that this nightmare could be all too real. She turned to open the drawer by her bedside, and took out a locked box. She knew that it was time to give this to someone, in case there really wasn't that much time left.

She picked up the phone and started dialing an all too familiar number.

"Hey, it's Julie. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I need to talk to you. Do you think you can stop by tomorrow morning? Just you and me? I just need to talk to you…. Really? Great. So I'll see you then. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone, part of her was chided herself for doing this; for thinking this might really be it, while the other part, knew it had to be done. She knew she couldn't stop fighting nor did she want to, but she had to prepare.

But the question was, how do you prepare to say goodbye to those you love?

**Adam & Charlie's Room **

"Hey…" Adam said as he walked into his and Charlie's dorm room.

"Hey… Where'd you go?" Charlie asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"Back home… to the lake… I didn't want to stay here. I just needed to be by myself. Of course, my dad didn't make that so easy. All he could talk about is how my hockey stats are slipping a bit. My life is going to hell in a hand basket right now, and all he cares about is how my stats are…" Adam replied, as he sat down at his desk, facing himself towards Charlie.

"Sounds about right for your dad."

"Pretty pathetic, isn't it? Whenever I would tell Julie about the things he said, she would always give him the benefit of the doubt. 'He's just concerned about you' or 'He means well, Adam. He loves you.' We both know he's a pretty big jackass, but she says it because she knows I still have some hope that he really does mean well. She always had a way to making me feel better about anything…"

"She loves you…"

"And the second things got rough, I betrayed her."

"Adam…"

"I did… Going out with Kristen was a low blow. I look back on it now and I don't even know why I did it. I was just so angry with you and her and then when I found out what was really going on… I shoulda won the award for world's worst boyfriend. Although, in my defense, you are in love with my girlfriend, so I wasn't entirely wrong."

Charlie chuckled slightly at that, but thought he should explain. "It wasn't that, Adam. She thought u would be happier if you had some distance from her problems. She didn't want you to drag you down. She knows how much you love hockey…"

"But, she trusted you…"

"I just happened to stumble upon it…"

"You kept her secret for her. You were there when she needed someone."

"You would have been there too if she had told you…"

"Charlie, I think you should tell her." Adam interrupted.

"What?"

"Charlie, if you love her as much as you say you do, then you should tell her."

"What about you?"

Adam looked at Charlie and tried to explain. "I love her with every ounce of my body, every breath that I take, Charlie. I love her so much that all I need to know is that if she's happy, then I'm happy. I owe her that because that's all she's ever done for me. She even tried to let me go, because she knew how important hockey was to me and what it meant to me. She never once considered herself and her feelings in the process. She's always wanted the best for me and now, I want to do the same for her. I pray that it's me and that she wants to be with me and I can't help that. But if there is a chance that she may be happier with you or anyone else, then so be it. You'll do anything for the one you love, even if that means bowing out."

"Wow…" Charlie said, shocked by the words coming out of Adam's mouth and really touched by how much he loves her. _He really does love her… _"Are you sure about this? I mean just a month or two ago, you were ready to smash in my face when you thought that Julie and I were together…"

"Part of me still does, but you know, I already did that and it didn't make me happier…" Charlie looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay…. maybe it did a lil bit." Adam said as he smirked at the thought of punching Charlie again. Charlie saw this and smirked back. "I think at the lake I just realized that it goes beyond just Julie and I's relationship, it's about ours too. You're not just like a brother to me, you are one. In the end, if she does love you, more than she loves me, I'll make my peace with it because I may have to try to live my life without her love, but there's no way I could live if I lost both of you."

After a pregnant pause of understanding, Adam started to speak again, "Besides, I couldn't have asked for a better guy to love and look after her, if she does love you back that is." Charlie chuckled and asked one more time, "Are you sure about this? I mean... "

"Look, I can't tell you that her illness hasn't changed my perceptions in life. Had you told me this a few months ago, I'm almost sure that you'd be on the floor right now, tending to your broken nose. Now though… life is precious, Charlie. Don't waste it on what ifs." Adam patted him on the back and left the room, hoping he did the right thing for all of them.

**Later that night**

**St. Francis Hospital **

Julie woke up suddenly when she suddenly felt someone sitting on her bed.

"Hey stranger," Charlie said, with a guitar in tow.

"Charlie…" Julie smiled hazily, as she reached for his hand and held it tightly. "How did you get in?"

"Gave the night shift nurse twenty bucks to let me in for a couple of minutes…"

Julie laughed. "Twenty bucks? You know, you could have saved yourself some cash and just visited me during the day."

"You know me… always gotta make things complicated." Charlie grinned. "These are for you, by the way." Charlie said as he reveled a bouquet of flowers from behind him.

"Oh Lilies; my favorite… How did you know?"

"I didn't. I found them right outside of the hospital." Julie snickered.

"Nah… I remembered Adam had gotten you a lily corsage at junior prom and how much you admired it through the entire night."

Julie smiled at that thought of Junior Prom. "Junior Prom. I remember I finally got Adam to dance some fast dances without me."

"Oh. You were the caused of that? What? Did you want to scare all the girls off?"

"Look who's talking, mister." Julie answered back as she made a goofy face and twirl her arms and shake awkwardly as poking fun at him. "Hot shot on the ice, you may be. Dancer, you are not."

"Hey. I thought I looked great. Didn't you see my earwax dance?"

"How could I forget? Remember the look of horror on your date's face when you did that dance?"

Charlie chuckled. "Some girls just don't appreciate a good dance. She ended up heading out with another group afterwards."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not. Not only did I get to spend it with the ducks and I didn't have a date to drag me down on all the fun."

"That's true. Either ways, Tiffany never deserved you …"

"Why's that?"

"Because you're Charlie Conway, captain duck and all around nice guy..." Julie said, then recalling the chaos of freshman year. "Well, most of the the time." She winked and he smiled.

The two sat there in a moment of pause, when Julie finally decided to speak. "I missed you so much, you know."

"I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier. It's just…"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's what counts," Julie said as she took his hand and held it, reassuring him that it really was okay.

"It's not okay… I should have been there."

"Charlie…"

"I couldn't… and before you ask me why. I want to show you something." Charlie opened his guitar case and grabbed his guitar.

Julie looked at his curiously. "You playing the guitar for me, Charlie Conway?"

"Yes and singing too, so I should apologize for that in advance"

Julie laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"This is also definitely not my usual type of music, but I found it fitting for what I wanted to say to you. So, just listen." Charlie explained as he started strumming his guitar.

I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me

You might think

I don't look

But deep inside in the corner of my mind

I'm attached to you mmmm…

I'm weak

It's true

'cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Do you want me too?

'cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try

Anything to be with you…

All my life I've waited

This is true…

Julie felt her heart skip a beat. She had no idea that Charlie felt this way about her. She was truly astounded. "Charlie... I …" But before she could finish her sentence, Charlie kissed her.

AN: What a predicament! I'm torn. I'm a huge Julie/Adam fan, but Charlie has made it quite difficult for me to let this coupling go. ;-) Everytime I decide to go one way, the next day I change my mind. I really would love to have more opinions on this. We're nearing the end my friends (yes, I repeat: this will eventually get done... ) couple more chapters so stay tuned.


End file.
